Sonic Karaoke!
by Project Mobius
Summary: Sonic, Shadow and Silver have created a karaoke night at Club Rouge, at which all Sonic characters are welcome to sing! What will happen? Rated T for pairings and song language/references. No OCs. The newest chapter features the characters below!
1. Sonic with Shadow & Silver: Blue

Hello, everybody! I am Mobius, and what I do is Project: Mobius. As for what that is at this moment, it's basically just this. I hope to create a Y-tube account soon to talk about Sonic & other things, but I need your guys' help for what my username on Y-tube should be. Mobius and ProjectMobius are both taken by users, so I can't use either of those names...

Anyways, let's get on with what I'm writing! Let's set the scene for you: Business has been down at Club Rouge. Pess people have ben coming, and she could only think of one way to get the business back up – to host karaoke nights! However, she needed people to invest to make it happen. Luckily, Sonic, Shadow and Silver took up the offer (Sonic for the popularity, Shadow for – well, just the credibility, I guess -, and Silver for being able to say it's HIS karaoke night!). Tonight's opening night, and expect to see a great show!

P.S: This may involve some pairings in the near future. I won't give them away, though; that's the point of the story!

Author's Note: The first part (written as script) seems pretty awkward to me, so I don't think I'll write like that again. Instead, I'll write like I did after the song.

* * *

**OPENING NIGHT**

It was finally opening night for the revamped Club Rouge, and the three star hedgehogs were about to give their first performance. Sitting backstage, they were preparing for their gig, which would start in just a few moments.

Sonic: Alright, guys! So, tonight's the big night, eh?

Shadow: If that's what you want to call it, then yes. When does this end, again?

Sonic: Hopefully never. I can't wait to hear everybody sing!

Silver: Yeah, me too. Especially-

Shadow: We know. The love of your life. The one you're meant to be with. Why not just tell her, idiot?

Sonic: (panicked) Woah, cool it! We need everybody for tonight, OK? Now's not a good time to get on Silver's bad side!

Shadow: His what? (Starts to laugh)

Silver: Come on, you know I have one! (Attempts to use telekinesis on Shadow, who easily dodges it with his speed) Hey, come back here!

Sonic: Can we please just get on with the performance? It's time!

The lights dimmed. Spotlights shifted around the crowd, cautiously approaching the stage. Karaoke night's theme (Endless Possibilities – Instrumental) and the crowd started to cheer. The curtain lifted, and the hedgehogs came into sight – Silver on piano, Shadow with a guitar and Sonic on vocals.

Sonic spoke after the enormous amount of cheering. "Hey guys, and welcome to Sonic Karaoke!"

The crowd erupted in cheer. As Shadow stood stone cold with his guitar, Sonic warmly welcomed the applause, as did Silver (with red cheeks).

"We're going to start off tonight by performing Blue by Eiffel 65. Thank you for coming, and don't be afraid to sing after we're finished!"

Blue lights came on. Spotlights shimmered on the three stars. Cheers of "We love you, Sonic!" and "You rock, Shadow!" could be heard from miles away. There were also a couple of "Yeah, Silver!" cheers, I think.

**Shadow:**

_**Yo listen up, here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night  
And everything he sees  
Is just blue like him  
Inside and outside**_

**Silver:**

_**Blue his house  
With a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And his self  
And everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen...**_

**Sonic:**

___**I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die**_

___**I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die**____**  
**____**Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die**__**  
**_

Sonic was showing off quite a bit with his dance moves, but this turned on the girls in the audience. Especially one. Sonic could see Amy in the crowd, wholooked into his eyes and yelled, "You're mine, Sonikku!". Sonic almost fainted (although he should be aware of this happening by now), but continued with his performance.

_**I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue**_

_**Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me**_

___**I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die**____**  
**____**Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die**__**  
**_

___**I'm blue, da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die**____**  
**____**Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die**_

__**Shadow:**

_**Inside and outside  
**_

**Silver:**

_**Blue his house  
With a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And his self  
And everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen...**_

**All:**

___**I'm (He's) blue, da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die**_

___**I'm (He's) blue, da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die  
Da ba de, da ba die**_

The crowd didn't stop applauding for forever. Everyone was ecstatic, including some of their closest friends. Tails, who had been in the sound booth during the song, came out to talk to Amy and her friends. "So, what did you think of the performance?"

"Oh, my Sonikku did so well!" Amy exclaimed. She was in a LPD (little pink dress, which was a little sexier than her normal outfit), which may be what caused Sonic to freak out on stage.

"But who's going to perform next? I kinda want to, but I'm not ready just yet." This was Rouge. Yes, the diamond-crazed bat who owned Club Rouge. She came with Knuckles, but she had different plans for the night.

Tails lightly chuckled, but then responded with: "We actually already have our next singer lined up. They're backstage right now!"

* * *

Who is the next singer? And what are they going to sing? The next chapter will be up relatively soon!

NOTE: All Sonic characters belong to Sega. "Blue" was created by Eiffel 65, and the lyrics are courtesy of Lyrics007.


	2. Blaze: Firework

Blaze sat backstage after the hedgehogs had performed. Like everyone else in the club, she thought that they did very well. However, she had her mind on one particular person that night.

"I wonder if he likes me, too?" she thought, looking up in the sky. She had known him long enough to know her own feelings for him. However, he had never talked to her about this, which made her worried. "Why won't he bring it up? Is it because he doesn't want to hurt our relationship, or because he's simply shy? Or is it that he doesn't like me?"

After thinking for a few more moments, Blaze decided that she was going to talk to him after the performance. "It's the only way that I'll know if he likes me", she thought.

* * *

Cream and Vanilla walked into the club (at this point, you're probably thinking "Why would a 6YO be in a club? Don't worry; it's not THAT kind of club on karaoke night). "Remember to stay close to me", Vanilla begged to Cream, who was clinging on to her pet Chao Cheese.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll stay right next to you." Cream was a very well-behaved little girl, and well in control of her actions. However, she soon saw a bright yellow-orange flash rush by. "Can I please talk to Tails, Mom?"

"OK. But remember, I'll be right there, so be careful!"

"Yep, Mom. I love you!" There was no question that Tails was the man that held Cream's heart. But it seemed at times that he was detached from her – whether because of his increased intelligence or his non-lost love for the late Cosmo, she didn't know. "Hey, Tails! What's going on?"

Tails seemed slightly discouraged by Cream's arrival. "Nothing much. Just managing an entire karaoke night while ushering in people and signing up people to sing."

Tails started to walk away. "Wait, don't you want to talk to me?" Cream was worried.

"I wish I could, but I'm too busy. Sorry!" The quick exit left Cream at a loss for words. "Does he even like me?" she thought in disbelief, as she ran back to her seat with Vanilla to watch the next performance.

* * *

It was time. The lights flashed, and Blaze walked out onto the stage. She was still wearing a purple robe, but it was longer and more elegant than usual. Also, her hair was down.

Many cheers and applause came from the crowd, as they didn't expect Blaze to be the next singer. She could hear many people saying "Wow!" and "You look hot!", but she didn't hear the voice she was longing for. Where was he?

"Hey, what's up?" There were another 15 seconds of cheering before she could continue. "So tonight, I'm going to sing Firework by Katy Perry. Wish me luck!"

More cheering. Then all of the lights in the club turned off, to the point where you couldn't see anything. At the snack bar, you could hear Knuckles yelling "What the hell? I need to get punch for my girlfriend!".

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you?  
'Cause there's a spark in you  


Finally, a light came on. However, it was from Blaze's non-microphoned hand. As it shone ablaze, the crowd seemed mesmerized, staring at her glowing hand.

_**You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July**_

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"

_**You're gonna leave 'em goin' "ah, ah, ah!"**_

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane, comes a rainbow

Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you know  


She knew he'd know be now. She felt it, too. It suddenly seemed clearer to her that they had been thinking the same thing all along.

_**You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July**_

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"

_**You're gonna leave 'em goin' "ah, ah, ah!"**_

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time you let it flew  


Sparks exploded from the back of the stage, and people started yelling, cheering and dancing.

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "ah, ah, ah!"

_**You're gonna leave 'em goin' "ah, ah, ah!"**_

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!

After the song, Blaze only had one thing in mind. She rushed to where she knew her future lover was sitting. "Silver!"

Silver had a bashful look in his eye. He knew that she knew that he knew, or something like that. "You were great up there. I loved the song choice, too. The words really moved me."

Blaze was ready to bring it up. She had to. "You really think so? Wow. So, do you think..."

Silver could/couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it a dream? "...That we should go out?"

It was time. "Of course." Blaze gave Silver a little peck, but both soon backed out and blushed after they realized that the entire club was watching them.

This time, the "Yeah, Silver!" cheers were real. Both felt greater than ever. It seemed like the best thing that had ever happened to them.

Thank you guys for reading! So, who do you want to sing next? Don't be afraid to review – I know you're reading! ;)

Sonic characters are the rights of Sega. The song "Firework" was originally sung by Katy Perry, and the lyrics were a revised version from LyricsMode.


	3. SE! Amy with Rouge: Hold It Against Me

OK! First off, I want to say a few things.

- I am very grateful to have been reviewed and favorited by ChelseaTheBlondie, who was one of my inspirations for creating this. I hope that we can become great frenemies in the future, and hopefully work on a collaboration sometime after I get settled in here!

- I have also gotten my very first request. I will honor it, but in a slightly different way. Whether you know or not, Britney just released her next single earlier today. I thought it would be really cool if I could have a special edition Britney song for you guys, so... Here it is!

NOTE: Special Editions (SE's) will only slightly align themselves with the storyline. They will not be as in-depth, and will be more about the music. They're my favorite part, though, because it allows me to put out what the fans want. I'll only be doing them occasionally (once every 4-6 chapters), so post your requests when you get them! SE chapters will be marked with "SE" in the title.

* * *

Amy was sure that Sonic had noticed her during his performance of "Blue". What else could have caused him to slip up on stage? This is what she was thinking, as she strode up to the stage with her backup dancer.

"Wow, this is incredible. You guys are awesome!" The crowd cheered frantically, partly because of what she said and partly because guys were in love with what (or what little) they were wearing. Amy was still in her LPD, but she added in a rose to her hair as an accessory.

"So, I'm Amy, this is Rouge", Amy said, pointing to the sexy bat (who happened to be wearing a curvy black top, much like Lady Gaga's from Poker Face), "and we're going to be singing Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears. Hit it!"

_**Hey! over there!  
Please forgive me  
If I'm coming on too strong.  
Hate to stare,  
But you're winning  
And they're playing my favorite song.**_

So come here!  
A little closer.  
Wanna whisper in your ear.  
Make It clear.  
Little question,  
Wanna know just how you feel.  


As Amy stood in the center of the stage, moving to the song, Rouge would make provocative dance moves to the crowd. You think it, you name it – I'd go into more detail, but I don't think that would be a good idea for some of you guys reading.

_**If I said my heart was beating loud,  
If we could escape the crowd somehow,  
If I said I want your body now,  
Would you hold it against me?**_

'Cause you feel like paradise,  
And I need a vacation tonight!  
So if I said I want your body now...  
Would you hold it against me.

Hey! You might think  
That I'm crazy,  
But I you know I'm just your type.  
I'mma be a little hazy,  
But you just cannot deny

There's a spark in between us  
When we're dancing on the floor.  
I want more!  
Wanna see it,  
So I'm asking you tonight.

If I said my heart was beating loud,  
If we could escape the crowd somehow,  
If I said I want your body now,  
Would you hold it against me?

'Cause you feel like paradise,  
And I need a vacation tonight!  
So if I said I want your body now...  
Would you hold it against me?

If I said I want your body...  
Would you hold it against me?  


Now was time for the performers' dance sequence. Many moves were Shakira-based, involving a lot of hip-moving and head jerking. Amy looked at Sonic and mouthed "Would you?", while Rouge winked to the side of the crowd.

_**(Yeah) (Ah) (Oh)  
**_

Knuckles was surprised to see that Rouge didn't wink at him. Just who was she winking at? He looked over in the direction that she winked, and saw... SHADOW? No way! Just what could that a-hole of a hedgehog have over the great Knuckles the Echidna? To say the least, he was fumed. Really fumed.

_**Gimme something good!  
Don't wanna wait I want it now, na-na-now.  
Pop It like a hood!  
And show me how you work it out.**_

Alright...  
If I said my heart was beating loud,  
If I said I want your body now...  
Would you hold it against me?

If I said my heart was beating loud,  
If we could escape the crowd somehow,  
If I said I want your body now,  
Would you hold it against me?

'Cause you feel like paradise,  
And I need a vacation tonight!  
So if I said I want your body now...  
Would you hold it against me?

The crowd roared in applause. This was definitely the most adult performance of the night so far. And from Amy? They couldn't believe it!

Amy raced towards Sonic. "Sonic! Did you like my performance?" To her surprise, the hedgehog didn't make quick use of his speed and bolt. "This is a nice change of pace. What's on your mind?"

Sonic stared Amy directly in the eyes. "Something about you is different tonight, but I can't pinpoint what. What is it?"

Amy was pleasantly surprised. "Um, nothing, really. Wow, I didn't expect you to say that!"

Sonic sighed, taking a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to ask you something. Do you think that we could just try to be together for the rest of tonight? You know, as an, um, test run?"

Amy was so excited about what Sonic said, she didn't even care that she was being used in a test run. "Of course! Whatever you want!"

Sonic picked up Amy bridal-style and headed to the chili dog stand (his only condition for karaoke night), where he would have a "romantic" meal with her.

Please give me your feedback on this chapter! Do you like the SE chapter better than my last one?

All characters are owned by Sega. The song "Hold It Against Me" is by Britney Spears. The lyrics were a revised version from Metro Lyrics.


	4. Knuckles: I Hate Everything About You

To all my loyal readers out there (as of now, about 100 visitors – if you've been reading, thank you!), I am incredibly sorry for not posting this earlier. I have been very busy this week, but I was able to come up with some ideas for my next few chapters – hope you like them!

* * *

As Rouge walked off the stage, she felt surprisingly concerned about her actions. It was obvious to her that Shadow had noticed her, but his reaction? It was practically nothing. She knew that he wasn't the best person with emotions, but it seemed as if he almost didn't care about her. Was that really the guy of her dreams?

Rouge was on to step two of her plan: to get Shadow fully interested in her. She would walk up to him and start a conversation about how she did. She hoped that it would escalate to the point where Shadow would ask her about the wink, showing her that Shadow had some level of interest in her.

However, as she was planning to initiate step two, her path was cut off by her blazing red to-be ex. "Hey, Knux! What's up?"

"You know very well what's up! Explain to me what happened on stage!" The fact that Knuckles knew what happened was so evident, it was practically axiomatic. There was no way that Rouge could have both of her potential lovers. She had to choose between the two.

"I winked. So what?" Rouge tried to pass the wink off as insignificant, although she knew how stubborn Knuckles was.

"You didn't just wink! You winked at Shadow! And you expect me to not know what that means?" Knuckles was livid,

"Tell me", Rouge sad, trying to sound as lackadaisical as possible. She was sure that challenging Knuckles would make him erupt at her.

"It's clear as day! You're cheating on me! Do you think that there's a person out there that's better than me? Because I know that there isn't. I work my butt off so that you can own this club!"

This caused most of the people in Club Rouge to turn their heads at the "misunderstanding". Their yelling was louder than some of the music performances!

"Oh, really? Is spending every Friday night with a different girl helping me? Because that's what you've been doing for the past three months! And I can't take it anymore! I just can't! I need to be with someone that loves me, and all you really care about is yourself!"

"Fine, then! Be that way!" The club was completely silent as Knuckles walked up onto the stage. He slowly took out the microphone and yelled out his introduction. "I'm going to be singing a song I feel very strongly about; I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. I hope most of you guys like my song!" He was singling out Rouge on purpose, to not only prove a point, but to embarrass her as well.

_**Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take.  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet.**_

_**Every roommate kept awake,  
By every sigh and scream we make.  
All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet.**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it...**_

_**I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?**_

Rouge screamed up to Knuckles, "You don't get it, do you?"

This just made Knuckles angrier. "You're the one that doesn't get it! You mean everything to me!"

_**Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take.  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet.**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it...**_

_**I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?**_

_**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know.  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know?  
**_

Of course Rouge knew. She had been with Knuckles for almost six months. It got to the point where Knuckles treated her like any of his one night stands. Whether he realized it or not, it was time for her to move on.

_**I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me!  
Why do you love me?**_

_**I hate!  
You hate!  
I hate!  
You love me!**_

_**I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
**_

After the song, Knuckles and Rouge raced to each other. The cunning bat was the first to speak. "You're not going to win me back. You know that, right?"

Knuckles was nearly on the peak of insanity. "I have no choice. I love you too much to let you go."

"I don't care, Knuckles. It's over."

As Rouge stormed away, she only had two words in her mind. Check. Mate.

* * *

While Silver sat by Blaze's side, holding her hand, he was thinking about what their relationship could end up being like. Would he end up cheating on Blaze? He felt like he was too good of a person to do that, but he was fearful that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions if he got to that stage. Would he and Blaze be able to stay together for a long period of time? He knew that this was a long distance away from them meeting earlier that night, but he thought that there could be a real possibility of it. They had known each other since they were very young, and he couldn't remember a time in which they weren't the best of friends.

To attempt to get his mind off of the song and his previous thoughts, Silver directed his attention to a suspicious-looking creature that quickly strode past him. "Tails!"

Tails was surprised to be getting so much unwanted attention recently, but he definitely wasn't alarmed by it. "What is it you want to know?"

"Who is singing the next song?"

Tails looked nervous, then started panicking for a moment. "Oh no, I have to get the next act set up!"

* * *

Can you answer Silver's question? And why is Tails worried? Find out in the next chapter!

All Sonic characters are owned by Sega. The song "I Hate Everything About You" is performed by Three Days Grace. The lyrics are a revised version from Lyrics 007.


	5. Tails: Just a Dream

Hey, guys! Please review and write which songs you want the Sonic characters to sing – if you don't, I won't be able to write my SEs!

Also, I hope you guys like this chapter. I had a lot of trouble writing the storyline for this one, so don't expect it to be as "good" as the last one. That doesn't mean you shouldn't read, though! ;)

* * *

To attempt to get his mind off of the last song and his previous thoughts, Silver directed his attention to a suspicious-looking creature that quickly strode past him. "Tails!"

Tails was surprised to be getting so much unwanted attention recently, but he definitely wasn't alarmed by it. "What is it you want to know?"

"Who is singing the next song?"

Tails looked nervous, then started panicking for a moment. "Oh no, I have to get the next act set up!"

How could Tails forget? In all the rush in managing karaoke night, he forgot that he had penciled himself in for the next song! And he didn't have anything set up for his act! What was he going to do?

Tails quickly looked up everything on his computer, to see if there was anything on there he could use for his performance. The only things that he had on his computer were blueprints for his inventions and pictures of him and his friends. "Hey, I've got an idea!", he thought. "As long as our lighting board can do PowerPoint, I should be fine!"

Tails quickly inputted the commands to the lighting board and headed to the stage. He was wearing a cute powder blue shirt, along with white dress shoes and a small black bowtie. "Thank you guys for coming tonight! I didn't think that there would be so many people here!" This resulted in an incredibly loud, booming screamfest from the crowd and Tails becoming a crowd favorite.

"I'm going to be singing Just a Dream by Nelly, but first I want to explain my performance. I am giving a tribute to my late girlfriend Cosmo, who tragically sacrificed herself to help us save the think of her as I sing this song!"

As the music started, Tails stood to the side of the stage. Pictures of Cosmo flashed up on the center of the stage, effectively making the performance a flashback on Cosmo's life.

_**I was thinking 'bout her,  
Thinking 'bout me,  
Thinking 'bout us,  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah,  
It was only just a dream.**_

_**So I drive on back  
Down that road.  
Will she come back?  
No one knows.  
I realize, yeah,  
It was only just a dream.**_

_**I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement.  
Number one spot, now she find her a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby.**_

_**And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
I should've put it down, should've got that ring!  
'Cause I can still feel it in the air,  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair,**_

_**My love of my life, My shawty, my wife.  
She left me, I'm tied,  
'Cause I know that it just ain't right  
**_

A picture of Cosmo and Tails kissing showed up on the slideshow. Tails couldn't believe he forgot to take that picture down. It was received beautifully, though, as told be many "Aww!"s in the crowd.

_**I was thinking 'bout her,  
Thinking 'bout me,  
Thinking 'bout us,  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah,  
It was only just a dream.**_

_**So I drive on back  
Down that road.  
Will she come back?  
No one knows.  
I realize, yeah,  
It was only just a dream.**_

_**When I be ridin' man I swear I see your face at every turn.  
Trying to get my Usher on but I can't let it burn.  
And I just hope she knows that she the only one I yearn for.  
No more will I miss her, when will I learn?**_

_**Didn't give her all my love,  
I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby.  
HEY-ey, she was so easy to love,  
But WAY-ait, I guess that love wasn't enough.  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now I'm wishin', wishin' she'd pick up the phone  
But she made a decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong.**_

_**I was thinking 'bout her,  
Thinking 'bout me,  
Thinking 'bout us,  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah,  
it was only just a dream.**_

_**So I drive on back  
Down that road.  
Will she come back?  
No one knows.  
I realize, yeah,  
It was only just a dream...  
**_

It was easy to tell that Tails was growing increasingly emotional as he went through the song. As he sang through the next part, with the crowd swaying along, he started to cry over Cosmo's loss of life.

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up!  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up!  
And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything...  
**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up!  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up!  
Now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything!**_

_**I was thinking 'bout her.  
Thinking 'bout me.  
Thinking 'bout us.  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah,  
It was only just a dream.**_

_**So I drive on back  
Down that road.  
Will she come back?  
No one knows.  
I realize, yeah,  
It was only just a dream... **_

_**I was thinking 'bout her.  
Thinking 'bout me.  
Thinking 'bout us.  
What we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah,  
It was only just a dream.**_

_**So I drive on back  
Down that road.  
Will she come back?  
No one knows.  
I realize, yeah,  
It was only just a dream!**_

Tails couldn't control himself. He was practically bawling after the song. However, he was able to muster a "Thank you!" before he ran off the stage.

However, he was chased down by Cream, who was worried about Tails. "Tails! Are you OK?"

Tails was relieved to see cream. It had always seemed that whenever he felt down, Cream was one of the few people who could get him out of his slump. "Oh, hey, Cream! I'm fine now. What do you want to say?"

Cream was apprehensive to talk because of the way Tails had been acting, but she wanted to know. She had to know. "Do you like me?"

Tails was not sure how to answer the question. He knew how he felt about her, but he also knew how he felt about Cosmo. "Well, Cream, of course I like you. I've liked you since I first met you. But I'm already in love with Cosmo, and she just recently passed. If you'd be so kind as to give me some time, I'd love to go out with you in the future."

Cream didn't know what to think, but she knew one thing for sure. "I'll wait for you, Tails. As long as it takes, I'll wait for you."

"Thank you, Cream." Tails approached Cream and gave her a hug.

"Cream, it's time to go!" Cream's mother, Vanilla, came running up behind her. "Hello, Tails."

"Hey, Vanilla. See you, Cream!" Cream blew a kiss to Tails as she walked away. "I've got a song for you!"

Tails was touched. "I can't wait to hear it!"

* * *

And so, Chapter 5 of Sonic Karaoke! came to a close. I wish I could have done more with this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to incorporate the other storylines into this chapter. See you next time!

All Sonic characters are owned by Sega. The song "Just a Dream" is sang by Nelly. The lyrics are a revised version from Metro Lyrics.


	6. Sonic: I Just Wanna Run

Guys, don't forget to review! I'm going to do another SE chapter pretty soon, and I need to know what to do it on! I've made it possible for you guys/gals/**anonymous** people to post reviews, so please make song suggestions! One note is that I may put one of our different anthropomorphic stars with your song than the one you pick, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't make a suggestion of who should sing the song.

* * *

After buying a couple (dozen) chili dogs at the stand, Sonic and Amy headed back into the crowd. Amy, who hadn't finished her chili dog, had it in her hand as they walked back.

However, the reason that Amy didn't eat her chili dog may be that she talked through the whole eating session. "And that's when I realized that I was in love with you, Sonikku!" Amy kissed her cerulean boyfriend on the cheek.

Sonic couldn't believe it. What had he gotten himself into? He felt like he liked Amy, but he couldn't stand her, either. "Hey, Amy, why haven't you finished your chili dog yet? You need to eat, our you'll feel sick!"

"Oh, I will, won't I? Thanks for caring!" Amy put it in her mouth. However, this created a problem for her, as she couldn't talk and eat at the same time! She was able to muffle out, "Have you ever seen 'Lady and the Tramp?'"

Sonic was starting to think that getting into a relationship with Amy might not be a good idea. He forced out a laugh, hoping to keep Amy interested. "Come on! You really think that we should kiss already?"

"Fine..." Amy leaned back from Sonic so that he could see her eating. "Just pretend that it's your-"

Sonic's cell phone started buzzing (ironically, the ring tone was "Buzzin'" by Mann). He quickly took a glance at the caller ID. It was Tails. Why would he be calling at a time like this? "Sorry, honey, but I have to take this." He dashed to the side of the club and flipped open his cell phone. "Yo, Tails! What's up?"

Tails' somber mood was almost gone after Cream had talked to him. "Hey! I'm looking at the schedule right now, and it says you're next! You can still go, right?"

Sonic glanced at the clock. He had plenty of time to get ready for his performance . "Sure, why not? Thanks for the update!" Sonic hung up on Tails.

When he sped back to Amy, however, she looked sincerely worried. "Who was that?"

Sonic nonchalantly answered. "Just Tails. He says that I have to perform next." There was a long pause before he talked again. "Um, baby, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it, my blue bullet?" Amy inched incredibly close to Sonic.

"First off, it's not what you're thinking." In disbelief, Amy backed away. Sonic knew that it would be tough, but not this tough! "Um... you're a great girl and all, Amy..."

Amy was flattered. "Thanks! Please continue!"

Sonic gulped. "Well, um... I think that you may not be the girl for me. You never stop talking, and you're always on me, and... well, that's just too much for me to handle right now."

Amy was about to cry a waterfall. "WHAT?"

The new bachelor was struggling with words. "I feel really sorry, but... hopefully this song will tell you why." Proving why Amy called him her "blue bullet", Sonic absconded out of Amy's scope of range faster than- well, faster than anything.

The only thing that could give him the courage to walk up on stage, however, was the resounding screams by his fangirls in the audience. "Sonic! You're mine!" was screamed by more than a few girls in the audience.

"Well... How have you guys liked tonight so far?" The crowd let out a boom louder than had been heard the entire night. This gave Sonic a little time for his nerves to settle. "So, I'm going to sing I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction. Rock on!" Sonic gave the "rock on" sign with both of his gloved hands. He wore a flashy, Jackson-esque blue overcoat with a white shirt and navy blue skinny jeans.

_**I just wanna run, hide it away,  
Run because they're chasing me down.  
I just wanna run, throw it away,  
Run before they're finding me out.  
I just wanna run!**_

_**I just wanna run.  
I'm out here all alone.  
I try to call your house,  
Can't reach you on the phone.  
I'll gather up the nerve.  
I'm packing up my bag.  
It's more than you deserve.  
Don't treat me like a drag!**_

_**I'm feelin' like I keep on talking,  
I'm repeating,  
Myself, my words, lost all meaning.  
I keep talking,  
I repeat myself...**_

_**I just wanna run, hide it away,  
Run because they're chasing me down.  
I just wanna run, throw it away,  
Run before they're finding me out.  
I just wanna run!  
I just wanna run!  
**_

Sonic was really hoping that Amy understood by now. He liked her, but she practically threw herself on him all of the time, and never listened to him unless it was something she wanted to hear. If she would be more accepting, then hopefully she could find the will to date him again! But it seemed like that would never happen...

_**Like a game of chess,  
I predict your move.  
I think I know you better,  
Better than you do.  
I'm sick of feeling cheap,  
Cheated and abused.  
Sick of losing sleep,  
Thinking about you!**_

_**I'm feelin' like I keep on talking,  
I'm repeating,  
Myself, my words, lost all meaning.  
I keep talking,  
I repeat myself...**_

_**I just wanna run, hide it away,  
Run because they're chasing me down.  
I just wanna run, throw it away,  
Run before they're finding me out.  
I just wanna run!  
I just wanna run!  
**_

_**Throw it away!  
**_

Sonic started speeding across the club during the guitar solo. Darting from one point to another to another, he continued to sing while on his running spree.

_**I just wanna run, hide it away,  
Run because they're chasing me down.  
I just wanna run, throw it away,  
Run before they're finding me out.**_

_**I just wanna run, hide it away,  
Run because they're chasing me down!  
I just wanna run, throw it away,  
Run before they're finding me out!  
I just wanna run!  
I just wanna run!  
I just wanna run!**_

After a resounding cheer, Sonic sprinted to Amy. "Sorry, pinky," Sonic gave Amy a hug, "but I have to do what is best for me right now. I really hope you understand!" He bolted backstage, giving Amy the "peace" sign as he left.

* * *

Wow, that was really sad! It really gets me in an sad mood after writing that, but it was meant to happen with their conflicting personalities!

Also, when are you guys normally reading? I want to post it as close to when you can read it as possible, so please tell me; it's for your convenience!

All Sonic characters belong to Sega. The song "I Just Wanna Run" is by The Downtown Fiction. The lyrics are a revised version.


	7. SE! Shadow: Had Enough

What's up, everyone? I wanted to start this off by giving you guys a challenge. As of now, I have had 922 page hits. In a day's time, I want all of you to get me up over the 1,200 mark on page hits! We obviously have some work to do, but we had 211 hits in a day last time; why not 278 now? Get more people to read, and I'll give you guys more of a chance to have an impact on my story!

So, as you can tell, this is an SE chapter. This will have a little more story than I would like in an SE chapter, but it was requested by **DarkElement002** (thank you!). He had originally requested a different song with his plot, but I have switched it up to reflect the singer and the situation better.

It's about time we got the Ultimate Lifeform to sing, isn't it? ;)

* * *

Even after a few songs had been sung, Shadow was still in relative awe of how Rouge had winked towards him while performing. Did she really mean what he thought she meant? Did she like him? Although he knew Rouge, he honestly wasn't sure. He had always thought of her as a pretty good friend (which for him was a lot), but he hadn't seen clear signs of her gesturing towards him before. The Ultimate Lifeform was created to be the best creature alive with speed and destruction, not at solving emotional problems!

Which was exactly what Knuckles was thinking. He didn't care what Rouge thought; he had to get her back, which meant that he had to stop Shadow and Rouge's relationship before it started. Knuckles wasn't exactly the best at planning, but he knew it would be easy to get Shadow off his hinge.

Knuckles thought that the sooner he convinced Shadow, the better. And so, he went to talk to him as soon as he knew what to do (no time like the present, right?). Luckily for him, Rouge wasn't there at the time. "Hey, it's the man! What's up?"

Shadow was partially surprised by Knuckles' arrival. Rouge had just broken up with Knuckles, and was now set out on going out with Shadow. From what he understood, it's not a very good idea to talk to your ex's to-be boyfriend after you just broke up with her! However, he wasn't committed on the idea that she liked him just yet. "Let me guess. It's about Rouge, isn't it?"

And now, the ruby echidna was ready to make his case. "Isn't it obvious to you?"

Shadow was puzzled. "What?"

"Rouge isn't really in love with you! Can't you tell?"

Oh, great. Another one of Knuckles' pitiful attempts at making a story. "I'm not an idiot, Knucklehead."

This was about the point where Knuckles had stopped his planning. "Well... What does Rouge do for a living? Besides spying, her life passion is to be a treasure hunter. And what is a gold mine for any treasure hunter right now?"

Of course! The Chaos Emerald! Now Shadow could understand Knuckles' explanation. "So, what you're saying is that if I didn't have my Chaos Emerald, Rouge wouldn't want to go out with me?"

"Yeah, exactly! She wouldn't even want to be your friend, either, from what she told me when we were going out!"

Shadow was able to put the pieces together. Everything made sense to him; now there was only one thing left to do. He stormed onto the stage, where a group was getting ready for their performance. He stole the microphone from the group's singer, a young bee. "Ow! Vector!"

A large green crocodile stepped up from behind the drums. "What the heck do you think you're doing, punk?"

Shadow closed in on the looming crocodile, expecting a fight. "I wanted to sing a song. You got a problem with that?"

"Only when it involves my little partner in crime... busting!" Vector looked back at the stage, then back to Shadow. "You know what? I'll let you off if you can help me with something."

Shadow was slightly relieved. "What, exactly? It shouldn't matter, as far as my abilities are concerned, but I'm curious.

"I need you to find the computer room for me. We've been trying to get the audio recording in our earpieces working, but we haven't been able to get the problem solved."

"Oh, you mean the sound booth? It's right up there, where the weird-looking fox is. See him?" Tails waved from the sound booth.

"Really? That's all it took? No over-the-top mission or anything?"

"Nope, that's all." Shadow had a sly grin on his face. Not a smile, a SLY GRIN.

Vector was disgusted at his poor spotting skills. "You win this time, but keep your hands off of Charmy!"

Shadow took the mic up to his mouth. "Sound check, guys! What's going on?"

The crowd, surprised by Shadow's sudden appearance, erupted in excitement. "Wow, there's a lot of people here! Well, I'm going to be singing Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin tonight. This one's for you, Rouge!" Shadow was in an all-black version of his 80's outfit from the Sonic Rivals series.

_**Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here.**_

_**You know your end is near!**_

_**You had to have it all.  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one**_

_**To leave you in the misery**_

_**And hate what you've become.  
**_

Rouge thought the lyrics were a little awkward for the feelings she thought he had for her. He didn't really mean what he was singing, did he?

_**Intoxicated eyes**_

_**No longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now,**_

_**I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind,**_

_**No fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight;**_

_**You've only lost your mind.**_

_**You had to have it all.  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one**_

_**To leave you in the misery**_

_**And hate what you've become.  
**_

By now, Knuckles was confident that Shadow didn't want to be with Rouge any longer. Of course, it was definitely going to be tough for him to win her back that night, but that's not what he was worried about at the moment!

_**Hold me down, I will live again.  
Pull me out, I will break it in.  
Hold me down, better in the end.  
Hold me down!**_

_**You had to have it all!  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve!  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one**_

_**To leave you in the misery**_

_**And hate what you've become!**_

_**Heaven help you!**_

_**Heaven help you!**_

"Thank you." Shadow stepped down from the mic and used Chaos Control to teleport to Rouge.

"Rouge, Knuckles told me about your true feelings for me."

Rouge was confused. What was he talking about? "I'm sorry, but..."

"Your apologies won't work on me, faker. We can't have a relationship."

Shadow walked away. "Wait, come back! I don't understand what you're saying!" Rouge's beckoning was left unanswered as the black and red hedgehog walked into the distance.

* * *

All Sonic characters belong to Sega. The song "Had Enough" is by Breaking Benjamin. The lyrics are a revised version from Youtube user AODcommander.


	8. Chaotix with Mighty: Rocketeer

Hey, guys (and girls; hopefully I haven't been getting too much flack for that!). I am back with the results from my challenge last time. In the 24 hours after I posted the last chapter, I got exactly 231 page views, bringing my total up to 1,153. Not bad – you guys improved, that's for sure! As of now, I have 1,205 views – can we get up to over 1,450 before this time tomorrow?

NOTE: I have also had 441 page viewers from 23 countries, from Indonesia to Fiji to Jordan. You don't realize how exhilarating having people from so many different places read YOUR piece is until you've done it yourself – trust me!

* * *

Please review (after you read the chapter, of course!).

After Shadow's anger-filled performance, Vector rushed back to the stage from the sound booth. He couldn't believe he had to do this, but he had no choice.

Vector was exhausted from all the running, but he pushed himself to get back on stage to the microphone. As he took the mic in hand, he couldn't believe what was happening. The worst-case scenario had come true. Vector was nervous talking into the mic, but he was able to force the words out of himself: "Sorry, guys, but we can't perform yet. We're currently having trouble with our sound. Please wait just a few minutes for us!"

This was followed by an outcry of boos from the crowd. "How could you do this to us?" "What's gotten into you?" Little did they know about the Chaotix's problem, but there was nothing that the team could do about it.

The rest of the team raced to Vector. They were definitely panicked, and weren't afraid to show it. The first to talk was the outspoken Charmy. "Dude, why didn't you tell us first? I think we deserve to hear what's going on!"

"Well, we're kind-of serving the crowd here, aren't we? You'll understand when you get older." At least, that's what Vector hoped. If anything, he had been more high-strung than ever before. As far as Vector was concerned, Charmy was a complete bundle of nerves!

Luckily, the conversation was returned back on topic by the normally reserved chameleon. "So, what did Tails tell you? We need to know what's going on to solve the problem."

Vector sighed, as he was finally able to get across his point of view without being criticized. "He tried to fix the earpieces by switching their internal components somehow, but he still couldn't get them to work. He sent them back to his lab to work on, but until then, we can't use them. Sorry, Espio... but we're pretty much screwed."

The Chaotix team was at a loss for words. There was a long pause in conversation (which lasted a few minutes), in which Espio went back to adjusting his piano and Vector practiced the drums. Charmy, however, was still anxious, and rebooted the conversation. "Well, then, when can we perform? I really don't want to have to wait for long."

Vector replied. "Tails said that there was a guy supposed to play in Station Square tonight, but his concert was cancelled. He convinced him to come here to help us."

Espio was almost hit with a burst of uneasiness. "Wait, you don't mean..."

Suddenly, a red armadillo crashed through the door. "Don't worry, DJ Mighty is here to save the day!"

The purple chameleon was starting to turn red from the ferocity building up inside of him. "What the hell was Tails thinking?"

Vector tried to reason with him. "Listen, Espio, we have no choice. It's either we perform with Mighty, or we don't perform at all. Which would you prefer?"

Mighty overdramatically jumped on stage. "Calm down, guys. I'll perform with you. Sure, I've been gone for a while, but it gives me a chance to see you guys. Although, that's not the reason I came here."

Mighty looked out from the stage, excited by the large audience. "OK, maybe there are two. Hey, girls!" If you can believe it, Mighty had attracted a large fan base from his performing around Mobius. He had plenty of fan girls in the audience, although not quite as many as Sonic or Shadow.

Charmy was still curious about Mighty's appearance, however. "How is you being here going to solve our problem?"

A glint showed in Mighty's eye. "Well, I am a DJ, after all. If I play your music, you won't have to worry about it coming from the sound booth!"

Vector rounded up the team. "Let's get the show on the road, then!" The newly reunited Chaotix returned to their positions on stage; Vector on drums, Espio on piano, Mighty with the SFX board, and Charmy in front with the main mic. The little bee screamed into the mic, "We're back, guys!"

The crowd went ecstatic, although they were not expecting much because of the recent technical problems. The team was wearing matching Star Trek suits;Espio in blue, Vector in yellow, and Mighty in the dreaded red. Charmy had a slightly different black suit on. "We're finally going to sing Rocketeer by the Far East Movement. One of us dedicated this to one of you; if you think you know, you may be the one!"

**Charmy (In parentheses are the other 3):**

_**Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see.  
Take my hand, close your eyes.  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer.**_

_**Let's fly! (fly, fly, fly, fly.  
Up, up, here we go, go.**_

_**Up, up, here we go, go.)  
Let's fly! (fly, fly, fly, fly.  
Up, up, here we go, go.  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows.)**_

**Espio:**

_**Where we go we don't need roads, roads.  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows.  
To the stars if you really want it.  
Got, got a jet pack with your name on it!  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere.  
Just say the words and we outta here, outta here.  
Hold my hand if you feelin' scared, scared.  
We flyin' up, up outta here!**_

**Charmy:**

_**Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see.  
Take my hand, close your eyes.  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer.**_

_**Let's fly! (fly, fly, fly, fly.  
Up, up, here we go, go.**_

_**Up, up, here we go, go.)  
Let's fly! (fly, fly, fly, fly.  
Up, up here we go, go. Here we go.  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows.)  
**_

Charmy was starting to go a little bit crazy, jumping around the stage with little control and often flying across the stage! However, the crowd was loving it (as you would, if you were there), so he kept acting erratic.

__**Mighty:**

_**Baby we can stay fly like a G6.  
Shop the streets of Tokyo, get your fly kicks.  
Girl you always on my mind,  
Got my head up in the sky,  
And I'm never looking down feelin' priceless, yeah.  
Where we at, only few have known.  
Go on the next level, Super Sonic, yo!  
I hope this works out, Cardio.  
Til' then let's fly, Geronimo!**_

**Charmy:**

_**Here we go, come with me,  
There's a world out there that we should see.  
Take my hand, close your eyes.  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,**_

_**Let's fly.**_

**Vector:**

_**Yo...  
Nah I never been in space before,  
But I never seen a face like yours.  
You make me feel like I could touch the planets.  
You want the moon, girl? watch me grab it.  
See I never seen the stars this close.  
You got me stuck off the way you glow.  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
**_

Mighty quickly put the final chorus on a loop and jumped into the crowd (the red one always dies, right?). Luckily, he was caught and lifted towards the back of the club. Even though he was "flying", though, he kept fist-pumping and dancing.

**Charmy:**

_**Here we go! Come with me!  
There's a world out there that we should see.  
Take my hand! close your eyes.  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer!  
Let's fly! (fly, fly, fly, fly.  
Up, up, here we go, go.**_

_**Up, up, here we go, go.)  
Let's fly! (fly, fly, fly, fly.  
Up, up, here we go, go.**_

_**Up, up, here we go, go.  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows!)**_

The Chaotix stood still on stage, exhausted from their upbeat performance. "Wow, that was crazy! Thank you guys for waiting!" Charmy quickly ran off stage, hoping to find a few girls in the crowd that liked him.

Espio went looking for Mighty, who had escaped into somewhere near the back of the club.

Vector was really grateful that he could perform, and wanted to thank Mighty. However, he had someone else on his mind at the moment...

* * *

Whew. That chapter took me a while to write, as you can tell . Please review and request songs for my next SE, and thank you for reading!

P.S: If you don't understand how Mighty and Espio are acting, you can look them up on .com.

All Sonic characters are owned by Sega. The song "Rocketeer" is by Far East Movement and Ryan Tedder. The lyrics are a revised version from LyricsMode.


	9. Silver with Mighty: Higher

Finally, Project: Mobius is back to normal. I feel kind-of eased in to writing chapters now; the tough part is thinking up the storyline! However, today's should be good, so please read and review!

Also, as you may notice, this is posted at a different time. Why? Because I need more viewers on the weekdays! Also, I can't survive on 3 hours of sleep a day, so it constricts when I can update.

* * *

Sing on! ;)

After being hustled to the back of the club, Mighty rushed to the sound booth to meet back up with Tails. It didn't take him long, due to his fast running speed. "Hey, dude. What's up?"

Tails had a discouraged look on his face. "Well, it's going to take me a while to finish working on these earpieces. I'll be finished in about a half hour if I devote my time to it, but I'll need someone to fill in for me while I'm working."

"In other words, me?" Being a DJ himself, Mighty was accustomed to the spotlight. If anything, he wasn't scared of filling in; he was rather quite anxious.

"Of course! You don't think that I'd leave tonight in the hands of someone inexperienced, do you?" Tails winked and went to the work room, leaving Mighty in charge.

For Mighty, this felt like the best break he could have gotten. After his concert was canceled (for which a little over 150 people had tickets to; he's not an international superstar), he got to come here and perform in front of hundreds of people! He picked up Tails' clipboard and started to walk around, looking for people to sing karaoke. However, one suggestion fit his capabilities for his SFX board perfectly...

Mighty was able to set up the stage quickly. The center was wide open, with his SFX board sitting on the side. As he took the mic, he couldn't stop the exhilarating feeling running through his veins. "DJ Mighty's back, ya'll!"

This was met by uproarious applause, although it definitely didn't resonate as much as when Mighty first made his great entrance. "So tonight, I'm going to help a guy sing Higher by Taio Cruz. He wishes to stay anonymous for now, but he has a note here. It says, 'This is for the new spark in my life. Thank you for being there for me!'".

This caused one of the first "Aww!" moments in the club in a long time. It was about time that the mood was raised back up! "So, let's get started then!"

**Mighty:**

_**Yeah, it's Mighty.  
Aha Hey-o! Haha.  
Let's go!  
Now I've never been one to dance,  
But we've got something going on in my pants.  
It's like I'm stuck in a trance and I'd better take advantage.  
Who knows when I'll get another chance?  
I feel like Breakin' 2  
Electric Boogaloo.  
You play Kelly, I'll be O-zone.  
Mighty Laz and Who-knows-who!**_

There had previously been a spotlight on Mighty, while the rest of the stage stayed pitch black. After the new voice started singing from center stage, this stayed the same, keeping up the suspense from trying to figure out who the singer was.

**Anonymous:**

_**Now I know how to get down on the floor.  
Experience the moves you can't ignore.  
But something 'bout this beat just got me hooked.  
Come over here and take a closer look!**_

_**'Cause I can't get enough, I can't get enough.  
I can't stay on the ground, woah!  
I can't get enough, I can't get enough.  
This is taking me now.**_

_**It's taking me higher, higher,  
Higher off the ground.  
It's taking me higher, higher,  
Higher off the ground.**_

During the chorus, the figure in center stage rose up into the air, surrounded by a light blue-teal aura. There was no question as to who it was now; it was Silver!

_**I do this for kicks, just for the thrill.  
I got this high, were 'bout to get a feel.  
This groove has got me way over the sun.  
I'm dancing like I am the only one!**_

_**'Cause I can't get enough, I can't get enough.  
I can't stay on the ground, woah!  
I can't get enough, I can't get enough.  
This is taking me now.**_

_**It's taking me higher, higher,  
Higher off the ground.  
It's taking me higher, higher,  
Higher off the ground.**_

_**Mighty:**_

_**I got my feet in the air  
And my head on the ground.  
And the rest of my body's somewhere in the clouds.  
I'm coming down, no time soon,  
Like I'm tied to a couple hundred helium balloons.  
Looks like imma be up for a minute,  
Uh huh. Such a beautiful feeling isn't it?  
Yup, where your body is so plateau  
On a level that just feels so infinite!**_

**Silver:**

_**The music's got me going higher.  
I feel like I can touch the sky!**_

Some of the lights were turned back on, and strobe lights started flashing throughout the club. This got the people in the club to dance along with the song.

_**It's taking me higher, higher,  
Higher off the ground.**_

_**It's taking me higher, higher,  
Higher off the ground!**_

_**It's taking me higher, higher,  
Higher off the ground.**_

_**It's taking me higher, higher,  
Higher off the ground!**_

Silver finished the performance before leaving the stage. "Thank you guys for coming out tonight! You don't realize how much this means to me and the rest of the gang!" He rushed back to Blaze, waiting to hear what she'd say about his performance, but knowing deep down that she'd like it.

* * *

In another section of the club, however, Vector had his eyes set on only one thing: Vanilla. The adult rabbit had filled his heart's content for years. They had gone out on dates before, but their relationship trailed off due to their never being in contact.

Vector was wondering how he should approach the situation. Should he play it cool? Should he try to get emotional? He decided to be polite and direct, since he knew that Vanilla was often critical of politeness.

The green crocodile calmly approached Vanilla, trying to be as collected as possible. "Vanilla! It's nice to see you again!"

The lovable rabbit turned around with a soft smile. "Hey, Vector! I saw you perform out there. You did great!"

Vector blushed slightly, but tried to stay in character. "Wow, thanks! You don't realize how much that means to me!" There was a short pause, as Vector was trying to think of the right words to say. "I know that we haven't been able to see each other in a while, but I feel that we really do have a connection. I guess what I'm saying is that I want to be with you."

Vanilla didn't know what to think. She had grown back to her regular motherly lifestyle with Cream, but she still had feelings for Vector. "I'd love that, Vector, but I need you to do one thing for me first. Can you take care of Cream for me for the rest of tonight?"

In an incredible twist of events, all Vector could think of was that he needed to get back with Vanilla, any way possible. "Of course. Why not?"

Vanilla looked slightly worried. "I hope you don't take offense to this, but you don't exactly raise Charmy with the highest of standards. You need to have better parenting skills. If you are serious about being with me, you have to be a father, as well as a husband."

Cream was excited. "So, I get to be with Vector? This will be great! Thank you, mom!"

"No problem." Vector and Cream waved as they walked away. "See you later!"

* * *

Again, thank you for reading, and please review!

All Sonic characters belong to Sega. The song "Higher" is by Taio Cruz and Travie McCoy. The lyrics are a revised version from YourSongLyrics.


	10. SE! Rouge: Girlfriend & What The Hell

Hey, guys! This chapter is important to me for a few reasons.

1. I now have over 500 visitors to my story! This is a huge milestone, so thank you for reading and reviewing!

2. This is chapter #10! Getting into double digits on the chapter list makes you realize how committed you are to your story. Also, this commemorates the "most popular" clash so far in the story (Rouge, Knux & Shadow.)

3. Today (January 28th) is my birthday! I was born at 12:59 A.M. PST, so please think/post a happy birthday to me! Because of this, I'm writing an SE of my own (sorry, guys ;) ), with a more direct story and a song that I think fits the situation perfectly. In case you're wondering, my favorite song is Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce, but I can't really put that in the story!

* * *

So, please review with your song/singer suggestions and wish me a happy birthday!

Rouge was happy with the way things were happening at the club that night. They had drawn a huge crowd, and most of her friends had sung songs on stage! Bringing in the hedgehogs' idea for karaoke night wasn't just a moneymaker; it was fun as well!

Well, for some people. For Rouge, the night had been a near disaster. Not only was she forced to break up with Knuckles, but here advances towards Shadow were turned down by him! But why? The high-flying bat was on a mission to find out, as she rush to spot her ebony crush.

She finally saw him, leaning against the back wall near one of the side doors. It looked like he really didn't want to see her, but she didn't care. She needed to set things in straight with him.

Shadow glanced up as the bat flew down, but quickly looked away, acting as if he hadn't noticed her. A quick beat of anger/worry flashed through Rouge. "Come on, Shadow! I know you saw me!"

"How can you be so sure?" Shadow quickly detached himself from the situation, still not looking at Rouge.

"I just know these things, okay? I've been your partner for years!"

"Yes, but you haven't been my _partner_. You don't know me like you think you do."

The innocent winged mammal lashed out at Shadow. "How can you say that? I know you WAY better than you know me. And you know why? Because I actually pay attention to you. Because I actually care about you. But you don't do the same for me. And yet..." Rouge stopped herself.

"And yet, you still love me. I do pay attention to you, Rouge, but apparently you don't care to take notice. And now, I don't love you. I can't love you."

"How can you be such an idiot, Shadow? You know Knuckles will lie to get his way! What exactly did he tell you, anyways?"

Shadow took a deep breath and a moment to think. He needed to get out of this confrontation, fast. "He said that you didn't want to be my friend, and that you were using me for my Chaos Emerald."

Rouge was at a loss f words. How could Knuckles be so ruthless? If there was any hope of the two getting back together, it was lost at that moment. "But Shadow, you know that's not true. I'm a treasure hunter, not an idiot; if I wanted your Chaos Emerald, I could just take it like this." Rouge took Shadow's Emerald, as it seemed to appear out of thin air. "Do you trust me now?"

Shadow's opinion on the situation had just been wavered, but he needed to keep his cool. "I'm not sure, Rouge. I truly think you love me, but..."

"You know what? I'll sing it to you, then." Rouge flew up to center stage, commanding the microphone sitting there. "Hey, clubbers! I'm going to be singing an Avril Lavigne medley for you guys with Girlfriend [for Shadow] and What the Hell [for Knuckles]!" The crowd, never hearing the medley before, did not fully applaud Rouge's song choice. However, she did receive some praise for owning the club.

_**You say that I'm messing with your head (Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah!)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend. (Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah!)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong. (Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah!)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun. (Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah!)  
**_

The song had started out with the opening of What the Hell. With lighter music than Girlfriend, it was better to start the song with.

_**You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me!  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!**_

_**All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around,  
And I, I, I don't really care about...  
If you love me,  
If you hate me,  
You can save me  
Baby, baby!  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell?**_

After the ending of What The Hell's chorus, the music quickly changed to that of Girlfriend, which played for four measures before Rouge started to sing.

_**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious.  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**_

_**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious.  
And hell yeah, I'm a mother f****** princess!  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right.**_

_**She's like so whatever.  
You could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everybody's talking about!**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me!  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!**_

The music simplified to a lower level, a mix of Girlfriend's basic beat and the "Hey!" from What the Hell.

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better!  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**_

_**You say that I'm messing with your head,  
Boy, I like messing in your bed.  
Yeah, I am messing with your head,  
When I'm messing with you in bed!**_

For the final chorus, this expanded into a mix of both of the songs' choruses.

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I've been good, but now  
No way, no way, what the hell?  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!  
No way, no way, what the hell?**_

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me!  
Whoooooooa, what the hell!  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!  
Whoooooooa, what the hell!**_

The crowd was in disbelief from how spectacular the performance was. To say the least, no one expected what came out of Rouge's mouth; not even the white bat herself!

Rouge flew to the back of the club, from where Shadow had watched the entirety of her performance. "So, Shads, did you like it?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure of one thing. You were singing about me with Girlfriend, right?"

Rouge laughed. "Of course, honey! I'm not mad at you!" There was a time of about three seconds where both of our anti-heroes just stood looking at each other, staring into each others' eyes. "Sooo... are we on then?"

For Shadow, the choice was clear. "Definitely!" He pulled Rouge into their first kiss, which continued on into a lengthy make-out session.

However, after a few minutes, Knuckles noticed the pair making out. "How could he lose her again?", he thought. Frustrated, he stormed off, desperately trying to come up with a plan in his head that would hopefully win Rouge back to him.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoy the medley I made (entirely from my own head, from the songs provided). Review on it, and I'll see you soon!

All Sonic characters © Sega. The songs "Girlfriend" and "What the Hell" © Avril Lavigne. The lyrics are a revised, combined version from LyricsMode.


	11. Espio: Get Over It

What's up? Apparently, it's you, if you're reading this! ;)

Also, I've gotten over 2,000 page views so far! It's amazing to me that I can have so many fans from just writing a fanfiction!

I hope you like this chapter. It's pretty short and direct, but I'll try to write another pretty soon!

* * *

Mighty was rushing across the club, attempting to find the next singer Tails had written in. "Man", he thought, "You don't realize how tough this is until you've done it yourself!" Tails' schedule called for much planning and preparation, and Mighty was still a little shocked that Tails would put anyone else in position of something so important.

Finally, after sprinting around and asking people, he was able to find him. "Espio! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"I would say the same; just in a slightly different way." Espio and Mighty had held a grudge at each other for years, trying to prove themselves better than the other. The problem was that they were both clearly better than the other in certain things; for example, Espio was speedier and stealthier, while Mighty was stronger and better at making music.

"Well, Tails has you penciled in here as the next singer. Are you ready to perform?" Mighty said this apprehensively, already knowing what the chameleon's answer was going to be.

"Of course I am, you idiot. However, since you're here, I have something planned." Espio was especially angry at the armadillo, and wasn't afraid to show it.

Mighty was slightly agitated, but was expecting him to say what he did. "Fine. Just get up there and sing, OK?"

"Can do." Espio, decked out in a purple leather coat and matching leather pants, was already ready for his performance. As he gestured to the crowd, the ninja-turned-rockstar spoke. "How are you guys doing tonight?"

The crowd, loving Espio's look, boomed in approval. The crowd had awoke since the start of Rouge's performance.

"Tonight, you're going to be rocking out to my rendition of Get Over It by OK Go. You know, the treadmill guys?" Blank stares came from the audience, but Espio didn't care. It was go time.

_**Lot of knots, lot of snags,  
Lot of holes, lot of cracks lot of crags.**_

_**Lot of naggin' old hags,  
Lot of fools, lot of fool scum bags.  
Oh it's such a drag, what a chore...**_

_**Oh, your wounds are full of salt.  
Everything's a stress and what's more,**_

_**Well it's all somebody's fault.**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!  
Get over it, get over it.  
**_

The chameleon, who had started sitting in a chair and quietly muttering the opening of the song, opened the chorus by bursting out of his chair and yelling almost as loud as he could. Mighty felt that he could have designed better choreography, but decided to keep his mouth shut until the end of the song.

_**Makes you sick, makes you ill,  
Makes you cheat, slipping change from the till.  
Had it up to the gills.**_

_**Makes you cry while the milk still spills.**_

_**Ain't it just a bitch? What a pain...  
Well it's all a crying shame.**_

_**What left to do but complain?**_

_**Better find someone to blame.**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!  
Get over it, get over it.  
**_

Espio then turned invisible while singing the chorus, letting the audience awe at the floating microphone that he would move around and throw in the air.

_**Got a job, got a life,**_

_**Got a four-door and a faithless wife.  
Got those nice copper pipes.**_

_**Got an ex, got a room for the night.  
Aren't you such a catch?  
What a prize! Got a body like a battle axe.**_

_**Love that perfect frown, honest eyes...  
We ought to buy you a Cadillac.**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get, get, get, get, get over it!**_

_**Get over it, get over it!**_

"Oh, yeah! Thank you guys!" Espio was hyped up after the performance. So the audience wouldn't see, he turned invisible and snuck up on Mighty.

Mighty, alarmed at the sudden appearance of the stealthy ninja, quickly took a step back. "Woah! Didn't expect to see you there!"

"Really? That's shocking, considering the fact that we've been doing this for ages!" Espio tried to cool himself down, realizing that his temper was starting to peak. "So, did you think that was awesome or what?"

"It was pretty good, but I could do way better. First off, you've got to work on the song choice. Picking a song no one's heard of that's from 2002 isn't a very wise idea. Also, the choreography. You just automatically burst from sitting down from the start of the song to jumping in on the chorus? Where's the progression?"

Mighty decided to play a card that he had been holding all night. "I brought a girl that I met with me while I was touring. I bet that she could do way better than you!"

Espio didn't care about getting mad now, and was about to throw a curveball of his own; his fist. "Oh, yeah? Well, bring it on, then!"

Espio attempted to punch Mighty, but his hand was stopped by Vector, who had noticed the escalating voice and had come to set things straight. "Guys, stop it! Can't you see I'm trying to set an example?" The guys looked down at Cream, who shyly waved at them. "Anyways, there was something Cream wanted to ask you, Mighty."

"Can I sing soon?"

Mighty was surprised by the small rabbit's request, but was definitely willing to oblige. "I've got a singer lined up next. But after that, then sure!" Mighty knelt down and hugged the cute, little interrogator.

Before Cream left with Vector, she couldn't help asking. "Where's Tails?"

Mighty, thinking nothing of it, simply replied. "He's back in the workroom working on our earpieces. That's why I'm doing his job right now!"

Cream was happy that Tails was OK. After not seeing him in a while, she was worried that something had happened to him. "See ya!"

"Soon, hopefully!" Mighty watched Cream walk away, quickly running back to catch up with Vector. However, his mind was now focused on making the next performance the best of the night.

* * *

Who's the girl Mighty brought? Read next time to find out! Please review, and I can't wait to see you until next time!

All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA. The song "Get Over It" is performed by OK Go. The lyrics are a revised version from Sing365.


	12. Unknown: Who's That Chick?

Wow! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days; I've been busy recently, but I'm fitting in time for this now!

So, I just thought of something really cool. What if Groundhog Day was Hedgehog Day? If Sonic saw his "Shadow", there'd be 6 more weeks of epic battling!... Well, it's just a thought, I guess...

Anyways, please read my chapter, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Near the side of the club, an orange echidna silently made her presence unknown as she bopped to the music. The only reason that she had come was that Mighty had wanted to bring her; she was generally a loner, and never understood the club atmosphere.

However, she was a very talented singer. She had been playing in private concerts with her closest friends for years, and was picked up from Mighty after he had been invited to one of her concerts. To be honest, the echidna wasn't sure why she agreed to tour with Mighty; it definitely wasn't her thing to stand up in front of large crowds!

Which is why her heart skipped a beat after Mighty started making his way towards her. He had told her that they would meet up if he hooked her up with a song. "Hey, what's going on?"

To say the least, Mighty was on a mission. He was not about to let Espio think that he was better at HIS job! "There's an open mic up on stage, and I need you to sing for me." After seeing a look of slight confusion/panic on the echidna's face, Mighty started to plead with her. "Please, just do this one thing for me. It's why you're here; now go out and do it!"

The echidna felt like she was trapped in a hole. There was no way she could get out of the situation and not have to sing! It looked like she was going to have to make the best of the situation. "Well, then, could I sing this song?" She whispered it in Mighty's ear, so as the people around them would not hear.

"Yeah, that's perfect! That allows me to DJ for you, too!" Mighty, who was starting to think that the echidna may not be as valuable as he once thought, was pleasantly surprised by her song selection.

"Well, then, should we sing now?" The echidna's awkwardness was caused mainly by the ever-growing crowd that seemed to be surrounding the stage.

"Of course. Why not?" Mighty quickly set up the stage for the performance.

As the echidna stood up on center stage wearing a black suit (again, to draw attention away from herself), the pressure started to build up inside of her. She knew she was a good singer, but she had never sung in front of a crowd so large before!

Luckily, the crowd was acting very nice to her. They applauded as she entered center stage, having heard from Mighty earlier that she was a good singer.

The echidna was surprised by all of the fanfare she was receiving. Why would they already be cheering her? This gave her the courage she needed to start. "Hello, everyone! I hope you'll like our performance of Who's That Chick, by Rihanna and David Guetta. Have a great night!"

The echidna took a deep breath, trying to relax herself. She knew she was a good singer; she just had to prove herself! It was time.

AN: Mighty sings the words in parentheses.

_**Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin.  
It's an addiction, such an eruption.  
Sound is my remedy, feeding me energy.  
Music is all I need.**_

_**Baby, I just wanna dance!  
I don't really care.**_

_**I just wanna dance.  
I don't really care, care, care...**_

_**(feel it in the air, yeah!)**_

_**She's been a crazy dicta disco diva, and you wonder:  
"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"  
Too cold for you to keep her.  
Too hot for you to leave her.  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
**_

That was exactly what Tails was thinking. He had just finished up working on the earpieces when he walked back out into the audience, noticing the unknown echidna singing. This wasn't who he had signed up to sing!

_**Back on the dance floor, better not to take me home.  
Bass kicking so hot, blazing through my beating heart,  
French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore.  
Heard everybody is getting a little sexy on the crazy juice.  
This will end up on the news!**_

_**Baby, I just wanna dance!  
I don't really care.**_

_**I just wanna dance.  
I don't really care, care, care...**_

_**(Feel it in the air, yeah!)**_

_**She's been a crazy dicta disco diva, and you wonder:  
"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"  
Too cold for you to keep her.  
Too hot for you to leave her.  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
**_

He echidna was starting to warm up to the crowd. However, this changed when she saw another echidna looking at her in the crowd. She couldn't believe it! Another echidna? Here? She couldn't wait to talk to him!

The other echidna, of course, was Knuckles. He definitely thought the echidna looked hot, but he had a different plan than to go out her. He was thinking that he could use her to get Rouge! How, he couldn't figure out yet...

_**I'll try to sex you up, the night has got me love sprung.  
I won't stop until the sun is up. Oh yeah!  
My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum.**_

_**I'll try to sex you up, the night has got me love sprung.  
I won't stop until the sun is up. Oh yeah!  
My heart is a dancer beating, like a disco drum,  
Beating like a disco drum, beating like a disco drum...**_

_**She's been a crazy dicta disco diva, and you wonder:  
"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"  
Too cold for you to keep her!  
Too hot for you to leave her!  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**_

The echidna was breathing heavily. She couldn't believe she just performed so well! "Wow, thank you guys! You were awesome!" She rushed off to catch up with Knuckles, whom she had seen while performing.

Mighty, however, stayed back to work on the stage. He was soon met up with by Tails, who, to say the least, was extremely enraged. "Dude, who the heck was that?"

"It's a girl that I signed to a recording contract with me. I brought her with me here to sing."

Tails wasn't entirely convinced. "To sing? That's all?"

Mighty was shocked at what Tails said. "Of course! To sing!" However, Tails didn't walk away, and was as mad as ever. "Come on, man! What's the manner!"

"I gave the managing job to YOU because I thought you could do your job. But NO! You let your little rock star sing, not even caring about my sign-up sheet!"

Mighty couldn't believe the words coming out of the young fox's mouth. He thought he had done a great job! "This is karaoke, not an established concert venue! You can't force someone to sing!"

"That's it. You're off the job." Tails didn't want to take action, but he had to. "Now, unlike you, I'm going to stick to the list. If you'd done the same, you would still be doing my job."

Mighty panicked, just remembering something. "But wait! I promised Cream she could sing next!"'

* * *

Will Tails stick to the list, or will he let Cream perform? And who is the female echidna? Find out next time, in Sonic Karaoke!

Please read and review! I'll be doing an SE chapter soon, so I need some requests to do it!

All Sonic characters are owned by Sega. The song "Who's That Chick" is performed by David Guetta, featuring Rihanna. The lyrics are a revised version from Elyrics.


	13. Cream: Right Here Waiting

What's up? I'll have more karaoke coming to you in a moment, but first, I have something to talk about.

Project Mobius has a new GrooveShark account! Listen to my playlist, "The Project: Mobius Fab 50", here! (and don't worry; it's completely free, & you don't need to sign up!) It's at Grooveshark

.com/#/playlist/The+Project+Mobius+Fab+50/43180554?src=5

It's the top 50 music hits picked by me, according to my tastes, Billboard, and this fanfic! These are hit songs (in order, from 1 to 50), including pop, rock and dance, and a little hip hop and R&B.

So, here's the next chapter! Please read and review with what you want to hear the Sonic characters sing! Don't be afraid to pick songs I haven't used from the Fab 50, and don't be afraid to criticize my playlist, either!

* * *

Mighty panicked, just remembering something. "But wait! I promised Cream she could sing next!"

For Tails, who was already in a bad mood, this didn't exactly make him cheer up. "Wait! So, you're telling me that you went and signed somebody up WITHOUT looking at the schedule?"

The armadillo, now redder than ever, shyly answered. "Umm... yeah. That's... kinda what I've been telling you this whole time."

Tails glanced at who was on the list. It was Knuckles, who had already messed up the list earlier when he was arguing with Rouge. He had it coming to him, but there were other reasons Tails made up his mind. "You know what? I'll let Cream sing. Just know, you're not getting my job again!"

Mighty, angry, stormed off. "Fine! Be that way!" Tails went back into the club to look for Cream. "By the way, you do know that Cream went back to the workroom to find you, don't you?"

Tails quickly switched direction, sprinting to find Cream. It was a good sign that Cream had went looking for him; he just hoped that she wasn't angry at him for not noticing her. Practically sprinting to the sound booth, Tails was exhausted as he met up with the petite rabbit. "Cream! - Hey!"

Cream was happy to see the tired fox. She was worried that he wasn't in the workroom when she got there. "Hi, Tails!" She jogged up to Tails, lovingly hugging him. "My mom said that I could stay with Vector for the night!" The crocodile waved strongly towards Tails' direction.

Tails made a gracious, but slightly cheap smile. "That's great!" Tails held Cream's hand. "You're on next. I know you'll do great. Good luck!"

Cream, looking lovingly into Tails' eyes, smiled. "I'm singing for you. I hope you like it!" She walked on stage, with Vector looking on closely. It was safe to say that it wasn't Vector's most favorite night, but the fact that he was taking care of Cream for Vanilla pushed him through the night.

"Aww, she's so cute!" The audience loved Cream's look. She was wearing a long orange dress, along with orange high heels.

As Cream was fanatically applauded, she started to speak. "Hello, everyone! It's a nice night, isn't it?" The crowd instantly fell in love with Cream's innocence. "I'm going to be singing Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. I hope that you guys like it!"

_**Oceans apart, day after day,  
And I slowly go insane.  
I hear your voice on the line,  
But it doesn't stop the pain.**_

_**If I see you next to never,  
How can we say forever?**_

_**Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
**_

Wow! Tails was flabbergasted by how good Cream could sing. He really hoped that Cream wasn't that worried about him, but... she didn't understand. He just needed time...

_**I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow.  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears,  
But I can't get near you now.**_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby,  
You've got me goin' crazy!**_

_**Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks,  
I will be right here waiting for you.**_

_**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance.  
But in the end if I'm with you,  
I'll take the chance!  
**_

Vector couldn't believe it. Where did Cream get such a wonderful singing voice? He made sure to meet up with the wonderful rabbit's mother in the crowd. "Wow! She's a great singer, isn't she?"

Vanilla was touched. "Yes, she's beautiful. You've done a great job of taking care of her tonight..." Vanilla and Vector's lips met in a warm embrace (or, if you're not romantic, they kissed).

_**Oh, can't you see it baby,  
You've got me goin' crazy!**_

_**Wherever you go,  
Whatever you do...  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes,  
Or how my heart breaks...  
I will be right here waiting for you.**_

Much of the audience was crying. They loved the way Cream sang, but the song was so moving. "This is so unbelievable... Thank you guys!" Cream ran down the stage and towards where Tails was standing. "Did you like it?"

Although depressed, nearly the entirety of the crowd was watching the young couple. This made Tails nervously answer, "Of course! But why was the song so depressing?"

"It's not depressing; it's the truth." Cream hugged Tails, making the crowd cry even more in enjoyment. "When can we be together?"

Tails gulped. What was she supposed to tell the young, naive rabbit? "I still need more time... but with every word you say, that time grows shorter." Tails kissed Cream on the cheek. "Just like you... I'm waiting."

* * *

As this was going on, the orange echidna who had just sung was finally able to catch up with Knuckles, whom she had seen while performing. She wanted to say a lot more, but all she could let out was "Hello..."

Knuckles was a little surprised that someone else actually showed that they liked HIM, but he kept that a secret. "Hey! I heard you performing earlier. You were good up there!"

The echidna, slightly embarrased, tried her best to keep her cool. "Thank you! So... what's your name?"

The red one was confused. "Knuckles. Why?"

"Well... Since I've been touring, I haven't seen another single echidna. I was wondering if, maybe..."

While surprised, Knuckles wasn't about to let the opportunity go."We could see each other? Sure!" Next to him, the female echidna smiled. "Just one question: What's YOUR name?"

The orange echidna, worried, started to panic. "Woah, hold on!"

"It's okay! It's just, if I'm going to go out with someone, I need to know their name first."

The echidna thought it through, realizing it was the only option. "Fine. It's Shade. Are you happy now?"

Knuckles laughed. "Of course I am! Shade's a great name! You have nothing to worry about!"

As Knuckles walked away with Shade, holding hands, he noticed Rouge with Shadow. He tried to show off Shade to her, but Rouge just quickly shrugged and went back to making Shadow have the night of his life. How could Knuckles get Rouge to notice him? He had yet to find out how.

* * *

And there you have it! Lucky chapter #13 of Sonic Karaoke!. Please remember to do these things!

1. Read and review – it's what lets me know that I have readers that care, and I need song requests for my next SE soon!

2. Listen to The Project: Mobius Fab 50 on Grooveshark! It's my compilation of my favorite hits from today, which I'll try to update weekly! It's at Grooveshark .com/#/playlist/The+Project+Mobius+Fab+50/43180554?src=5.

All Sonic characters © SEGA. The song "Right Here Waiting" is by Richard Marx. The lyrics are a revised version (like always!) from Lyrics007.


	14. SE! Shadow: New Divide

Hey, peoples! So, I know I haven't written in three days. It isn't because of other obligations, it's because I was busy with the Fab 50 and other things! I created a Twitter page – please follow me if you have one, and I'll follow you too!

Grooveshark (The Project: Mobius Fab 50): listen DOT grooveshark DOT com/#/playlist/The+Project+Mobius+Fab+50/43180554?src=5

Twitter: twitter DOT com/iProjectMobius (I know; short, right? ;) )

So, this chapter features a song suggested by **Ice Prince Hitsugaya**. I like the song, and although it's just a little sketchy for the pairing, it works pretty well. Also, remember: being a constant reviewer like IPH will make your SE more likely to be picked!

This is a short chapter, but please read and review!

* * *

It was safe to say that both Rouge and Shadow were living a dream night. Not only had they found out that they liked each other, but they were already making out with each other! However, after about 10 minutes, their session had to come to an end. Feeling slightly exhausted emotionally, the couple was close to reaching cloud nine.

The first of the couple to gain their composure was Shadow, who, although able to sense motion, didn't seem to be as affected by it. "Huh, that was great!" The ebony hedgehog gave Rouge another short kiss. "So, anyways, I was thinking that, um..."

Rouge, who had now recovered, was starting to get curious. "Yes?"

Of course, this just made the normally composed Shadow more nervous. He could talk regularly, but he was still struggling with the new emotions he was feeling. "Well, I wanted to sing a song to show my appreciation for having you. After all, we are at a karaoke night, aren't we?"

Rouge laughed. "Of course, Shadow! What are you going to sing, then?"

Rouge stroked Shadow's cheek, making the hedgehog blush. "I want it to be a surprise. I think it would be more special." He started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I've got to check with our manager to make sure it's fine for me to sing! See ya!"

Shadow went backstage, where he saw Tails with his clipboard. However, the fox surprisingly didn't look as busy as usual. The hedgehog started the conversation with a simple "Hey".

Tails was slightly perplexed at Shadow's arrival, but was happy to talk. "Yo, what's going on?"

Shadow gulped before forcing out an explanation. "I wanted to sing a song, and it looks like you don't have anyone lined up. Do you?"

The two-tailed fox took a step back. "No, actually. Karaoke night's almost over, and we've been trying to squeeze in something before tonight's finale. The thing is, though, why would YOU, of all people, volunteer to sing? We know you hate doing it in public!"

Shadow thought for a second before coming up with the perfect answer. "Love makes you do crazy things."

"True that." Tails spaced out for a second, thinking about Cosmo and/or Cream (Who knows which?). However, he hurriedly switched back to the topic after he finished daydreaming. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go sing!"

With the microphone practically slammed in Shadow's hand, the hedgehog calmly walked towards center stage. He couldn't let emotions get the better of him now, even if he was in black holed jeans and a black leather jacket over a white shirt. "Hello, everyone!"

Being possibly the most-loved of anyone in the building, hordes of fangirls attempted to maraud the stage, crying from the hedgehog's arrival. However, the bodyguards hired by Rouge stopped the rush. "I'm going to be singing New Divide by Linkin Park for one of you out there. You know who you are!

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me.  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me.  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve...**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes.  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between.  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide!**_

_**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned.  
There was nowhere to hide. The ashes fell like snow.  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing.  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve...**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide!**_

_**In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny,  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide!  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve...**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean!  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between!  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide!  
Across this new divide, across this new divide!**_

Why wasn't this performance described? Well, it's because it couldn't be described. Shadow had somehow managed to make himself look lifeless and vibrant on stage at the same time. His heart was in the entire performance, but he was heartless. How? Even Rouge had no idea what had just happened as her lover rushed towards her. "Shads... all I can say is wow. That was incredible!"

"I was hoping that was what you would say." Shadow bravely held the crying Rouge in his arms. However, Rouge's tears were not those of sadness. They were those of happiness, of hope for what their relationship could become in the future.

The ebony hedgehog carried his ivory lover backstage, where they were needed for the finale.

* * *

Don't worry, guys! This series consists of more than one karaoke night, so next chapter won't be the end!

Anyways, don't forget to read and review!

Also, check out my Twitter page and the Fab 50! The links are above. See you next time!

All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by Sega. The song "New Divide" is by Linkin Park. The lyrics are a revised version from Elyrics.


	15. Night 1 Cast: Sing

What's up? You Brits will be happy to know that I, from the US, am listening to Radio 1 right now!

However, this song's big in the US right now. American Idol, anyone? (I'm not watching it, but tens of millions of people are...)

Anyways, here's the chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

The first karaoke night was almost over, and the stars were backstage to perform a special finale number. On the far side sat Tails, who wanted to keep perspective on the situation. Cream was next to him, on close watch by Vanilla and Vector. With the crocodile, the other Chaotix sat with eagerness, although Espio wasn't happy that he was forced to sit next to Mighty. The red armadillo kept Shade close at his side, but that didn't stop Knuckles from staying by her. On the other side, Blaze and Silver sat together next to Rouge and Shadow, while Amy and Sonic sat alongside each other, much at the pink hedgehog's discretion. (That was officially the most boring paragraph ever written!)

Accustomed to the leadership role, Sonic started the pep talk. "OK, guys! It's nice to see that we're all here! Are you ready?"

Shadow shrugged. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. And take it from me; Rouge may look like she's in bad shape, but I know that she's strong enough to sing." The hedgehog kissed Rouge on the cheek. She blushed, but declined to say anything.

The next to talk was Silver. "That's good. It's just that tonight's been so good, I don't want it to ever end!"

Blaze's normally reserved nature was pushed aside slightly after Silver's comment. "Aww! Same to you!" They hugged.

Vector decided to talk next. "Tonight's been great, except for the earpiece problems we had earlier. Since those are fixed now, though, let's rock!" He and Charmy made the 'Rock On!' sign with their hands.

Mighty spoke up. "Thank you guys for letting us come here tonight. It sucks that our concert got canceled, but you guys have been great to us!"

The last to speak was Tails. "You're welcome. As manager, I can definitely say that most of you did a great job tonight. You guys deserve to belt your hearts out!"

After an excited murmur from the group, Sonic decided to kick things off. "Well, then, let's get out there!"

As the group went out on stage, the crowd went crazy. Saying that the applause that the crowd gave was the loudest of the night doesn't give the scene justice! The group took their positions behind various instruments during the minutes the crowd was applauding, and each person was wearing a bold-styled outfit with their own variations (for example, Sonic had on a tux with a bright blue tie and his signature shoes."

The three hosts of the night stepped out onto center stage, with Silver leading the way. "Thank you guys for coming out tonight! This has been one of the best experiences of my life!"

Silver stepped back, allowing Shadow to take the main mic. "Yeah, I guess you guys have been pretty great to us tonight. Without you, we couldn't be up here performing!"

Sonic was the last hedgehog to take the microphone. "So, for our last song tonight, we're going to perform Sing by My Chemical Romance. Remember, we're going to be back here next week!"

**Blaze:**

_**Sing it out.  
Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings.  
**_

**Silver:**

_**Sing it out.  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs.  
**_

**Both:**

_**For every time that they want to count you out,  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth.**_

**Knuckles:**

_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls,  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.  
**_

**Shadow:**

_**Sing it from the heart.  
Sing it till you're nuts.  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.  
**_

**Rouge:**

_**Sing it for the deaf.  
Sing it for the blind.  
Sing about everyone that you left behind.  
**_

**All 3:**

_**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!**_

The stars had formed into separate groups, each of which walked across and around the stage during their time to sing. You could say that the way the groups were made is meaningful with the song.

**Shade:**

_**Sing it out.  
Boy, they're gonna sell what tomorrow means.  
**_

**Mighty:**

_**Sing it out.  
Girl, they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings.  
**_

**Both:**

_**You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out.  
Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth.**_

**Amy:**

_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls,  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.  
**_

**Cream:**

_**Sing it from the heart.  
Sing it till you're nuts.  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts.  
**_

**Tails:**

_**Sing it for the deaf.  
Sing it for the blind.  
Sing about everyone that you left behind.  
**_

**All 3:**

_**Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!**_

**Vanilla:**

_**Cleaned up, corporation progress,  
Dying in the process.  
Children that can talk about it  
**_

**Vector:**

_**Living on the railways.  
People moving sideways.  
Sell it till your last days.  
**_

**Charmy:**

_**Buy yourself the motivation!  
Generation nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene.  
Product of a white dream.  
**_

**Espio:**

_**I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer!  
I refuse to answer! Talk about the past, sir!  
Wrote it for the ones that want to get away!**_

**Sonic:**

_**Keep running!  
**_

At the end of the performance, all of the performers came out and stood at center stage to sing the final chorus. It was simple, but made a bold impression at the same time.

**Everyone:**

_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls!  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world!  
Sing it from the heart!  
Sing it till you're nuts!  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts!  
Sing it for the deaf!  
Sing it for the blind!  
Sing about everyone that you left behind!  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world!**_

_**We've got to see what tomorrow brings!  
Sing it for the world!  
Sing it for the world!  
Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs!  
Sing it for the world!  
Sing it for the world!**_

After the performance and an extremely long applause, Mighty and Shade went up to the mic. "Thank you guys for letting us perform here tonight! I'm sorry to say that we won't be here next week, but we still wish you the best of luck!"

As they walked off of the stage, Knuckles rushed to Shade. "Wait, you're not going to be here next week?"

Shade was reluctant to succumb to the truth, but she had to; for Knuckles. "Dude, we're on tour, remember? I have to go with Mighty to perform for him!"

Knuckles sighed. Why did this always happen to him? "I wish I could come, but I have to stay here to protect the – Oops, shouldn't say that!" Calming himself down, the panicked echidna took a deep breath. "Before you go, can I get your number?"

"Of course! We need to stay in contact! It's 742-339-5689. See you soon!"

As the touring pair left, the crowd and our stars soon followed. As the first karaoke night came to an end, it was a success. Most of our stars got what they wanted (with a few exceptions), and Club Rouge made a huge profit!

Join the stars at their next karaoke night for even more drama, humor and excitement!

* * *

So, that's it for this chapter! Please read and review, and post any requests for SE chapters if you have them!

Look on my profile page for the links to my Twitter and a viewable playlist of the Top 50. Please follow me there!

P.S.: The phone number Shade uses is a code. The first person to unlock it will get a guaranteed SE request!

All Sonic characters are owned by Sega. The song "Sing" is by My Chemical Romance. The lyrics are a revised version from LyricsMode.


	16. Night 1 Story Recap

Woah. Sorry for taking so long, guys, but I had writer's block. Anyways, I thought of a little filler before I start the next karaoke night. This is a complete story recap of "Season 1", so, if you need to get your brain refreshed before the next night, do it here!

By the way, my code was figured out by **Kraet Wolf**. It was shadexknux, commemorating them going out at the end of the season! Will they stay hooked up? Find out soon!

Please read my recap and review!

**

* * *

Chapter 1:**

After Club Rouge needed its attendance back up, Rouge solicited the rights to Sonic, Shadow and Silver for a karaoke night! However, after the hedgehogs warmed up, it was noted that Silver had something – rather, someone – on his mind.

_Sonic was excited. "I can't wait to hear everybody sing!"_

_Silver's thoughts changed direction. "Yeah, me too. Especially-"_

_Shadow sighed, after having heard the story a million times. "We know. The love of your life. The one you're meant to be with. Why not just tell her, idiot?"_

The boys, led by Sonic, performed "Blue" to get the night started. While performing, something in the crowd caught his attention.

_Sonic was showing off quite a bit with his dance moves, and this turned on the girls in the audience. Especially one. Sonic could see Amy in the crowd, who looked into his eyes and yelled, "You're mine, Sonikku!". Sonic almost fainted (although he should be aware of this happening by now), but continued with his performance._

**Chapter 2:**

Blaze was next to perform, and her thoughts loomed while she was sitting backstage.

"_I wonder if he likes me, too?" she thought, looking up in the sky. She had known him long enough to know her own feelings for him. However, he had never talked to her about this, which made her worried. "Why won't he bring it up? Is it because he doesn't want to hurt our relationship, or because he's simply shy? Or is it that he doesn't like me?"_

After she performed "Firework", Blaze brought up the nerve to talk to the person she was thinking of; Silver! It turned out that Silver had been thinking about Blaze as well, and they decided to go out.

_Blaze was ready to bring it up. She had to. "You really think so? Wow. So, do you think..."_

_Silver could/couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it a dream? "...That we should go out?"_

_It was time. "Of course." Blaze gave Silver a little peck, but both soon backed out and blushed after they realized that the entire club was watching them._

Also in the chapter, Cream and Vanilla arrived. Cream was looking forward to Tails, but the two-tailed fox was still depressed from losing Cosmo.

_There was no question that Tails was the man that held Cream's heart. But it seemed at times that he was detached from her – whether because of his increased intelligence or his non-lost love for the late Cosmo, she didn't know. "Hey, Tails! What's going on?"_

_Tails seemed slightly discouraged by Cream's arrival. "Nothing much. Just managing an entire karaoke night while ushering in people and signing up people to sing." Tails started to walk away._

**Chapter 3:**

Amy, trying to woo Sonic, got up on stage with Rouge and sang "Hold It Against Me". However, Rouge's boyfriend, Knuckles, was mad when she ignored him on stage.

_Knuckles was surprised to see that Rouge didn't wink at him. Just who was she winking at? He looked over in the direction that she winked, and saw... SHADOW? No way! Just what could that a-hole of a hedgehog have over the great Knuckles the Echidna? To say the least, he was fumed. Really fumed._

Amy's performance wowed the still-awed Sonic, who asked her out.

_Sonic sighed, taking a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to ask you something. Do you think that we could just try to be together for the rest of tonight? You know, as an, um, test run?"_

_Amy was so excited about what Sonic said, she didn't even care that she was being used in a test run. "Of course! Whatever you want!"_

**Chapter 4:**

As Rouge tried to move on with her plan to get romantically involved with Shadow, her still-boyfriend, Knuckles, confronted her and argued about her previous performance.

_Knuckles then erupted at Rouge. "It's clear as day! You're cheating on me! Do you think that there's a person out there that's better than me? Because I know that there isn't. I work my butt off so that you can own this club!"_

_This caused most of the people in Club Rouge to turn their heads at the "misunderstanding". Their yelling was louder than some of the music performances!_

"_Oh, really? Is spending every Friday night with a different girl helping me? Because that's what you've been doing for the past three months! And I can't take it anymore! I just can't! I need to be with someone that loves me, and all you really care about is yourself!"_

In a desperate attempt to cool his emotions and get Rouge back, Knuckles stormed the stage and sang "I Hate Everything About You". However, it didn't work.

_After the song, Knuckles and Rouge raced to each other. The cunning bat was the first to speak. "You're not going to win me back. You know that, right?"_

_Knuckles was nearly on the peak of insanity. "I have no choice. I love you too much to let you go."_

"_I don't care, Knuckles. It's over."_

**Chapter 5:**

In the rush of managing the night, Tails forgot that he was next to perform! However, he was able to whip something up to the tune of "Just a Dream"; precisely, a memento for the late Cosmo.

_As the music started, Tails stood to the side of the stage. Pictures of Cosmo flashed up on the center of the stage, effectively making the performance a flashback on Cosmo's life._

_It was easy to tell that Tails was growing increasingly emotional as he went through the song. As he sang through the end of the song, with the crowd swaying along, he started to cry over Cosmo's loss of life._

After the performance, Tails was tracked down by Cream, who wanted to know something.

_Cream was apprehensive to talk because of the way Tails had been acting, but she wanted to know. She had to know. "Do you like me?"_

_Tails was not sure how to answer the question. He knew how he felt about her, but he also knew how he felt about Cosmo. "Well, Cream, of course I like you. I've liked you since I first met you. But I'm already in love with Cosmo, and she just recently passed. If you'd be so kind as to give me some time, I'd love to go out with you in the future."_

_Cream didn't know what to think, but she knew one thing for sure. "I'll wait for you, Tails. As long as it takes, I'll wait for you."_

**Chapter 6:**

Sonic and Amy quickly escaped to the local chili dog stand, where they got to know each other better. However, Sonic was beginning to get agitated by Amy's incessant, well, Amy-ness.

_Sonic knew that it would be tough, but not this tough! "Um... you're a great girl and all, Amy..."_

_Amy was flattered. "Thanks! Please continue!"_

_Sonic gulped. "Well, um... I think that you may not be the girl for me. You never stop talking, and you're always on me, and... well, that's just too much for me to handle right now."_

_Amy was about to cry a waterfall. "WHAT?"_

To try to make her understand, Sonic sang "I Just Wanna Run". He quickly sped off after the performance, with Amy desperately wanting him back.

**Chapter 7:**

Shadow was slightly in awe from being winked at by Rouge, and he didn't know what to think. However, this changed when Knuckles talked to him.

_Now, the ruby echidna was ready to make his case. "Isn't it obvious to you?"_

_Shadow was puzzled. "What?"_

"_Rouge isn't really in love with you! Can't you tell?"_

After believing Knuckles, Shadow delivered an anger-filled "Had Enough" at Rouge. After the performance, he also went on to deliver an anger-filled conversation.

_Shadow teleported to the white bat. "Rouge, Knuckles told me about your true feelings for me."_

_Rouge was confused. What was he talking about? "I'm sorry, but..."_

_"Your apologies won't work on me, faker. We can't have a relationship."_

**Chapter 8:**

The Chaotix, who had just arrived, were having troubles with their earpieces on stage. Vector went to talk to Tails, who said he'd work on the earpieces. Until then, they needed a replacement, which they got from an unexpected source.

_Vector replied. "Tails said that there was a guy supposed to play in Station Square tonight, but his concert was cancelled. He convinced him to come here to help us."_

_Espio was almost hit with a burst of uneasiness. "Wait, you don't mean..."_

_Suddenly, a red armadillo crashed through the door. "Don't worry, DJ Mighty is here to save the day!"_

That's right; Mighty the egotistical armadillo! Although he was a frienemy with Espio, he still performed with him and the rest of the Chaotix with "Rockateer".

**Chapter 9:**

Since Tails was struggling with the earpieces, Mighty took over the managerial duties of the club. This led to a performance with him as a DJ, but with a much more powerful message.

_Mighty was met by uproarious applause, although it definitely didn't resonate as much as when he first made his great entrance. "So tonight, I'm going to help a guy sing Higher by Taio Cruz. He wishes to stay anonymous for now, but he has a note here. It says, 'This is for the new spark in my life. Thank you for being there for me!'"._

The surprise performer was Silver, who went back to Blaze after the performance. However, Vector was focused on something other than Silver's performance; winning Vanilla's heart.

_Vector was trying to think of the right words to say. "I know that we haven't been able to see each other in a while, but I feel that we really do have a connection. I guess what I'm saying is that I want to be with you."_

_Vanilla didn't know what to think. She had grown back to her regular motherly lifestyle with Cream, but she still had feelings for Vector. "I'd love that, Vector, but I need you to do one thing for me first. Can you take care of Cream for me for the rest of tonight?"_

_In an incredible twist of events, all Vector could think of was that he needed to get back with Vanilla, any way possible. "Of course. Why not?"_

**Chapter 10:**

After Shadow had rejected her earlier, Rouge made an effort to win him back. She became angry, however, after she learned that Knuckles had convinced him that Rouge was bad for him.

"_How can you be such an idiot, Shadow? You know Knuckles will lie to get his way! What exactly did he tell you, anyways?"_

_Shadow took a deep breath and a moment to think. He needed to get out of this confrontation, fast. "He said that you didn't want to be my friend, and that you were using me for my Chaos Emerald."_

_Rouge was at a loss of words. How could Knuckles be so ruthless? If there was any hope of the two getting back together, it was lost at that moment. "But Shadow, you know that's not true. I'm a treasure hunter, not an idiot; if I wanted your Chaos Emerald, I could just take it like this." Rouge took Shadow's Emerald, as it seemed to appear out of thin air. "Do you trust me now?"_

To prove her point, Rouge sang an Avril Lavigne medley (with What the Hell directed at Knuckles and Girlfriend directed at Shadow). The performance caused a chain of events.

"_Shadow, I'm not mad at you!" There was a time of about three seconds where both of our anti-heroes just stood looking at each other, staring into each others' eyes. "Sooo... are we on then?"_

_For Shadow, the choice was clear. "Definitely!" He pulled Rouge into their first kiss, which continued on into a lengthy make-out session._

_However, after a few minutes, Knuckles noticed the pair making out. "How could he lose her again?", he thought. Frustrated, he stormed off, desperately trying to come up with a plan in his head that would hopefully win Rouge back._

**Chapter 11:**

Tails had Espio penciled in for the next performance; which was bad, as the chameleon and the interim manager, Mighty, were constantly bickering at one another. Frustrated at the armadillo, Espio sang "Get Over It". Of course, an argument started between the two after the performance.

_Espio was feeling good after the performance. "So, did you think that was awesome or what?"_

_Mighty, rather, had some harsh words to say. "It was pretty good, but I could do way better. First off, you've got to work on the song choice. Picking a song no one's heard of that's from 2002 isn't a very wise idea. Also, the choreography. You just automatically burst from sitting down from the start of the song to jumping in on the chorus? Where's the progression?"_

_Mighty decided to play a card that he had been holding all night. "I brought a girl that I met with me while I was touring. I bet that she could do way better than you!"_

After dropping the eight ball, the fighters were met by Cream, who "got permission" from Mighty to sing soon, although it didn't go along with the list.

**Chapter 12:**

Mighty's act was an orange echidna with a small case of stage fright. Although she had the props to be a legend, she couldn't get up the courage to sing in front of a big crowd. This was changed, however, when Mighty forced her on stage to sing "Who's That Chick?" and someone caught her eye.

_The echidna was starting to warm up to the crowd. However, this changed when she saw another echidna looking at her in the crowd. She couldn't believe it! Another echidna? Here? She couldn't wait to talk to him!_

_The other echidna, of course, was Knuckles. He definitely thought the echidna looked hot, but he had a different plan than to go out her. He was thinking that he could use her to get Rouge! How, he couldn't figure out yet..._

After Tails noticed someone not on his list performing, he went to confront Mighty.

_Mighty stayed back to work on the stage. He was soon met up with by Tails, who, to say the least, was extremely enraged. "Dude, who the heck was that?"_

"_It's a girl that I signed to a recording contract with me. I brought her with me here to sing." However, Tails didn't walk away, and was as mad as ever. "Come on, man! What's the manner!"_

"_I gave the managing job to YOU because I thought you could do your job. But NO! You let your little rock star sing, not even caring about my sign-up sheet!"_

**Chapter 13:**

The tables turned, however, when Tails learned that Mighty had scheduled Cream to perform.

_Mighty panicked, just remembering something. "But wait! I promised Cream she could sing next!"_

_Tails glanced at who was on the list. It was Knuckles, who had already messed up the list earlier when he was arguing with Rouge. He had it coming to him, but there were other reasons Tails made up his mind. "You know what? I'll let Cream sing. Just know, you're not getting my job again!"_

After quickly meeting up with Tails, Cream sang a powerful rendition of "Right Here Waiting". This caught Tails' attention, causing Cream to push the envelope.

_Cream hugged Tails, making the crowd cry even more in enjoyment. "When can we be together?"_

_Tails gulped. What was she supposed to tell the young, naive rabbit? "I still need more time... but with every word you say, that time grows shorter." Tails kissed Cream on the cheek. "Just like you... I'm waiting."_

However, the performance also caught the attention of two other people in the audience.

_Vector couldn't believe it. Where did Cream get such a wonderful singing voice? He made sure to meet up with the wonderful rabbit's mother in the crowd. "Wow! She's a great singer, isn't she?"_

_Vanilla was touched. "Yes, she's beautiful. You've done a great job of taking care of her tonight..." Vanilla and Vector's lips met in a warm embrace (or, if you're not romantic, they kissed)._

Also, Knuckles and the orange echidna (who we finally learn is named Shade) meet up. Shade asks Knuckles out on a date, and he accepts; but for reasons other than what she thought.

_As Knuckles walked away with Shade, holding hands, he noticed Rouge with Shadow. He tried to show off Shade to her, but Rouge just quickly shrugged and went back to making Shadow have the night of his life. How could Knuckles get Rouge to notice him? He had yet to find out how._

**Chapter 14:**

After their makeout session, Shadow decided to sing a loving memento to Rouge of how their relationship had gone so far that night in "New Divide". He was able to turn a new leaf, and actually felt himself feeling emotion.

_The performance couldn't be described. Shadow had somehow managed to make himself look lifeless and vibrant on stage at the same time. His heart was in the entire performance, but he was heartless. How? Even Rouge had no idea what had just happened as her lover rushed towards her. "Shads... all I can say is wow. That was incredible!"_

"_I was hoping that was what you would say." Shadow bravely held the crying Rouge in his arms. However, Rouge's tears were not those of sadness. They were those of happiness, of hope for what their relationship could become in the future._

_The ebony hedgehog carried his ivory lover backstage, where they were needed for the finale_

**Chapter 15:**

The cast joined together to perform "Sing" at the end of the night. However, Knuckles was shocked to find that Shade and Mighty had to leave for the night!

_After the performance and an extremely long applause, Mighty and Shade went up to the mic. "Thank you guys for letting us perform here tonight! I'm sorry to say that we won't be here next week, but we still wish you the best of luck!"_

_As they walked off of the stage, Knuckles rushed to Shade. "Wait, you're not going to be here next week?"_

_Shade was reluctant to succumb to the truth, but she had to; for Knuckles. "Dude, we're on tour, remember? I have to go with Mighty to perform for him!"_

As they gave their last farewells, the first karaoke night came to an end, leaving most of our stars with questions that had yet to be answered.

* * *

Well, there's your summary! I hope you're happy, and please read and review!

P.S: I will be updating my Twitter page with updates here and on my Fab 50. Please sign up! Twitter . com/#!/iprojectmobius

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

All Sonic characters © SEGA. All songs © their respected owners, as featured in past chapters.


	17. Rouge with S, S & S: Price Tag

Hey, everyone! Due to an intense case of writer's block, I have not started writing about Night 2 yet. However, that all changes now! I still don't feel at my top form, but I have a storyline for the 17th chapter and I'm going to stick to it!

Now, be honest with me when I ask this. Obviously, I am a very big fan of the Sonic series. Because of this, I want to get even more involved beyond this site in the Sonic world. What/where do you think would be a good place for me to go to/join? I talked about a YouTube account earlier, but I don't have a webcam, so that most likely wouldn't be good for me to do.

Anyways, think about that and this chapter and read and review!

* * *

NIGHT TWO

Before Club Rouge's same-named owner started karaoke night, she decided to have a meeting with her "investors". As the three hedgehogs (Sonic, Shadow and Silver) were ushered into the bat's office, Rouge prepared the monetary figures from the opening night of karaoke.

You could tell that it went good, as Rouge had an unremovable gleam in her eye. "So, guys, how's life been treating you this past week? I hope as good as this last karaoke night did!" The overly enthusiastic bat flashed up the last week's numbers on the screen, which showed a huge profit for the club. "Isn't this awesome?"

Sonic looked discouraged. "I guess, but it shouldn't be about the money, should it? I mean, I did this for the people here to have fun. I don't care about whether we make a profit or not!"

"Well, you should. If we don't make a profit, we won't be able to host more karaoke nights, and you won't be able to indulge the people! Wouldn't THAT be a shame?"

Silver sighed. "You know, I kinda agree with Sonic on this one. I know that the money is important, but there should be more of a reason to run your business than to just make money! Where's the fun in that?"

Rouge couldn't believe it. How could the guys be such idiots? "You don't get it, do you? Money IS fun. It's what makes the world go 'round. Why do you think I'm a treasure hunter AND a spy?" She looked over at her new boyfriend,, who hadn't talked yet in the conversation. "You agree with me, don't you, Shadow?"

The hedgehog, who had been paying little attention to the conversation, looked over at Rouge slightly startled. "Umm... Yeah. Of course, honey. Whatever you say." Shadow made a stern look at the other two hedgehogs, cracking his knuckles. "Isn't that right, guys?"

The hedgehogs quickly glanced back at him, answering with "Right!" and "Of course!", respectively. Sonic continued, saying, "Well, what song are we going to premiere with? I'd normally come up with one, but I'm leaked out of ideas right now."

The snow-colored bat smiled. "Well, what you said earlier got me thinking of a good idea. After all, it's all about the fans, isn't it?" Rouge, slightly tempered, simply winked at Sonic. She talked over with the karaoke night leaders her plan, and they went to set up the stage as the meeting adjourned.

* * *

Soon after, karaoke night opened. The CEOs forced open the doors to a previously near-vacant Club Rouge, and a horde of Mobians stampeded through the doors and towards the stage. It was obvious that word about karaoke night had spread through Station Square!

Among the crowd of people were a newly united Vector and Vanilla, who walked in while keeping close tabs on the trailing Cream, who had her eyes on a certain two-tailed fox that was entering the building. Also, a slightly frustrated Knuckles arrived, although it was tough to tell why he was in a mood. Lastly, Amy and Blaze walked in together, gossiping about their heartthrobs (although only one of their relationships had worked).

Meanwhile, the four directors of karaoke night had walked up on stage. Rouge had on a thin, slightly skimpy white dress with her commonplace heart "logo" at her bust. The guys wore a white shirt under a black leather jacket and black jeans.

Rouge took the mic. "So, are you guys ready to have the night of your LIFE?" The crowd screamed for a good time, until the bat was forced to hush them. "I'm Rouge, and these are your three heroes!" Rouge gestured toward her backing stars. "We're going to be singing Price Tag by Jessie J to start the night off. Don't be afraid to join in if you know the words!

**Rouge:**

_**Seems like everybody's got a price.  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the tale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop, for a minute and  
Smile!**_

_**Why is everybody so serious?  
Acting so damn mysterious!  
You got your shades on your eyes,  
And your heels so high,  
That you can't even have a good time.**_

_**Everybody look to their left!  
Everybody look to their right!  
Can you feel that, yeah,  
We'll pay them with love tonight...**_

_**It's not about the money, money, money.  
We don't need your money, money, money.  
We just wanna make the world dance.  
Forget about the price tag.**_

_**Ain't about the, ha, ka-ching, ka-ching.  
Ain't about the, yeah, ba-bling, ba-bling.  
Wanna make the world dance.  
Forget about the price tag.**_

For not believing most of the words she was saying, Rouge was doing pretty well. She started moving around the stage, bopping around to the beat of the song while she sang.__

_**We need to take it back in time  
When music made us all unite.  
And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,  
Am I the only one gettin'... tired?**_

_**Why is everybody so obsessed?  
Money can't buy us happiness!  
Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?  
Guarantee we'll be feelin'  
All, right!**_

_**Everybody look to their left!  
Everybody look to their right!  
Can you feel that, yeah,  
We'll pay them with love tonight...**_

_**It's not about the money, money, money.  
We don't need your money, money, money.  
We just wanna make the world dance.  
Forget about the price tag.**_

_**Ain't about the, ha, ka-ching, ka-ching.  
Ain't about the, yeah, ba-bling, ba-bling.  
Wanna make the world dance.  
Forget about the price tag.**_

The guys entered center stage in a rap group, gang-like fashion. They all had their own microphones and were singing at each other/the crowd with enough power to blow each other to smithereens!

__**Sonic:**

_**Yeah yeah.  
Well, keep the price tag,  
And take the cash back.  
Just give me six strings and a half stack.  
And you can keep the cars,  
Leave me the garage,  
And all I...  
Yes all I need are keys and guitars!**_

**Silver:**

_**And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars.  
Yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds.  
It's like this man, you can't put a price on the life.  
We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night!**_

**Shadow:**

_**So we ain't gon' stumble and fall never.  
Waiting to see, a sign of defeat, uh uh.  
So we gon' keep everyone moving their feet.  
So bring back the beat and then everyone sing!  
It's not about...  
**_

The guys hit the rap sequence perfectly, but stayed at center stage for the final chorus. Instead of going to center stage, Rouge was raised at the back of the stage, as fake money was released from near where she was, flying out all across the stage and the club.

**Rouge:**

_**It's not about the money, money, money!  
We don't need your money, money, money.  
We just wanna make the world dance.  
Forget about the price tag.**_

_**Ain't about the, ha, ka-ching, ka-ching!  
Ain't about the, yeah, ba-bling, ba-bling.  
Wanna make the world dance.  
Forget about the price tag.**_

_**It's not about the money, money, money!  
We don't need your money, money, money!  
We just wanna make the world dance!  
Forget about the price tag!**_

_**Ain't about the, ha, ka-ching, ka-ching!  
Ain't about the, yeah, ba-bling, ba-bling!  
Wanna make the world dance!  
Forget about the price tag!**_

The performance was performed spectacularly, which got the crowd very hyped up. They started yelling at the performers with resounding cheers, but didn't stop, not allowing them to make a quick exit! They weren't able to leave until Silver did a little crowd surfing, providing a distraction for the others to escape.

In a small group, most of our stars were waiting to congratulate the performers. Sonic, Shadow and Rouge quickly made their way to the group, surprised to see that Silver had already gotten there!

As the friends met up with each other again for the first time in a short while, Tails (who was still manager) came to the realization that no one was performing! "So, guys, who wants to sing next?"

* * *

Read next time to find out who! For now, though, please read and review! Don't forget to answer the question I had for you to start out the chapter!

All Sonic characters are owned by Sega. The song "Price Tag" is by Jessie J. The lyrics are a revised version from LyricsMania.


	18. SE! Vector: Take On Me

Hey, guys! It's nice to see I still have a fan base after the 1st series!

Anyways, as you may remember, Kraet Wolf figured out the secret code I had planned, giving him the right to pick the next SE. And so, this is the song he picked! Enjoy!

P.S. - Since I did not make the song choice, the way it aligns itself with the plot may be a little sketchy. However, it's still an awesome song!

P.S.S. - If I were to make a facebook account for Project: Mobius, how many of you would follow it? I want to be as accessible to you guys as possible, so please respond!

* * *

As the friends met up with each other again for the first time in a short while, Tails (who was still manager) came to the realization that no one was performing! "So, guys, who wants to sing next?"

Since the night had just started, everyone was anxious to sing. Most of the group crowded around Tails, but a few people stayed back. This included Rouge, who was already flirting with Shadow (without much response, but no neglected feelings) and a certain crocodile. "What about you, Vector?"

Startled, Vector quickly took off his trademark headphones and looked at the two-tailed fox."Wait, what?"

A slightly annoyed Tails sighed. "We need somebody to sing next, and you're one of the only people here who hasn't done a solo yet. Why not now?" Vector gave a harsh glance at Tails, who responded with, "We know you've got the props from when you sang with the Chaotix. Come on!"

Vector was skeptical. Why should he listen to a fox that's less than half his age? However, he stopped to think for a second. Why should he do it? He could only think of one reason; the lovely, mature rabbit that was standing not far from him. If not for Vanilla, then why at all? "You know what? I'll do it." He took a peek at his heartthrob, who gave him a warm smile.

The generally happy fox quickly perked up. "Great! Why don't you get on stage, then?"

As Vector was quickly forced on stage, he put his headphones back on to check the song that was playing. Would that work? As he heard the song, he knew it would. He looked down at the audience, who were quickly gathering around the stage, cheering the croc on. "Umm... Hi!" The crowd instantly cheered at his greeting, surprised that someone else was already on stage. "Tonight, I'll be singing A-Ha's Take On Me. Party on!"

_**We're talking away.**_

_**I don't know what**_

_**I'm to say! I'll say it anyway.**_

_**Today's another day to find you**_

_**Shying away.  
I'll be coming for your love, OK?**_

_**Take on me, take me on,  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two!**_

Vanilla smiled as Vector sang. She couldn't help but be happy whenever she saw Vector! However, she still wasn't sure about him. Would he be as good of a partner as she wanted?

As Cream stood alongside her, she was anxious to ask her child about Vector. "Honey, did Vector treat you good last week?"

"Yeah, great! Vector's an awesome guy!"

_**So needless to say,  
I'm odds and ends.  
But I'll be stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is OK.  
Say after me;  
It's no better to be safe than sorry!**_

_**Take on me, take me on,  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two!**_

During the song's short musical pause, Vector was ready to get the place jamming. "Can we get a disco ball up in here?" The crowd screamed as the disco ball dropped down from the ceiling and started flashing, Just as quick, the crowd turned into a dance floor, with everyone moving their bodies to the music.

_**Oh the things that you say!  
Is it life or  
Just a play my worries away  
You're all the things I've got to  
remember.  
You're shying away.  
I'll be coming for you anyway...**_

_**Take on me, take me on!  
I'll be gone  
In a day!**_

_**Take on me, take me on!  
I'll be gone  
In a day!**_

Vector jumped down from the stage. "Yeah, THAT's what I'm talking about!" In a completely different mood than he was in before the song, the newly energized crocodile sprinted to where Vanilla was.

The surprised mother gasped as Vector almost tackled her. "Woah, calm down, crazy!"

Vector was panting after the quick run. "Did y, you like my, my-song?"

Vanilla couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, it was great! Just one question, though. What was that song supposed to mean?"

"Come on, girl! Since when does a song have to have a meaning?" Slightly chuckling, Vector calmed himself as he held Vanilla's hand. "Just promise me one thing, though; Take on me."

After taking a short moment to collect herself, Vanilla was finally confident in the decision she was going to make. "Definitely!" She was quickly bent back by Vector, who gave her a loving kiss. The now rose-colored rabbit was quickly taken aback by the kiss, and couldn't stop laughing. "Hey, not around Cream!"

She lightly punched the confused crocodile on the side of his arm, who quickly got the message. "Ok, ok! I'll wait for later!"

With Vanilla's loving child in tow, the couple walked away to the side of the club, where they could talk in a more peaceful setting.

* * *

Did you like that chapter? I tried to keep it short but pleasant; I've been finding that my chapters have been running to far for too long!

Anyways, please read and review! Also, don't forget to answer my question near the top of the page!

All Sonic characters are owned by Sega. The song "Take on Me" is by A-ha. The lyrics are a revised version from LyricsOnDemand.


	19. Sally: ET

And so, we meet again! My viewer count's recently dipped, and I can't figure out why. Anyways, I now have a Facebook account! Feel free to add Iam Mobius to your friend list (link profile page).

I have also updated the Fab 50, and a link to THERE is at my profile page. In other words, guys, don't forget to check out my profile page once in a while; I'll be updating it!

An interesting character is introduced in this chapter. Please read and review!

* * *

Elsewhere in the club, Sonic was having a great time. Although he hadn't sang and wasn't having the night of his life, he was having a lot of fun being a part-owner of one of the greatest establishments in Station Square.

However, there was one thing that was making the night slightly unenjoyable; the slightly annoying pink hedgehog who just wouldn't leave him alone. As Amy Rose unexpectedly ran up right behind Sonic, everyone's hero was just feeling lucky that he wasn't whacked by her Piko Piko Hammer. "Hey, Sonic!"

A little, but not overwhelmingly surprised, the blue hedgehog took a step back. "Uhh... Hey, Amy!"

Trying to build the emotion of the situation, Rosy the Rascal talked slower, and slightly lowered her voice. "Well, you know how last week turned out? I was thinking that, well... maybe we could try it again."

Sonic gulped. "Well, Amy, it's just that..."

Just then, a cute squirrel wearing a blue vest walked up to the arguing couple. "Just what?" She then tried to warm up to the blue hedgehog, walking within arm's reach.

"Oh. Hey, Sally." Sonic held out his hand, which was clasped onto by the brown squirrel.

Amy was stunned. "What's going on here? Don't you know that Sonic is MY guy?"

Sally smirked. "Listen, girl. I know you're nice and all, but your little crush here actually asked me out a few days ago. We've been dating since then." Almost as if to prove it, Sally urged Sonic into a light kiss.

This just made Amy even angrier. "How could you do such a thing, Sonic? You know my feelings for you!"

The cerulean mammal sighed, looking down. "Amy, you know... You know that we tried this last week, and it didn't work out. Do you remember why?" About to cry, the pink hedgehog could only nod her head. "You're a very good girl, and I respect you for that, but... You never back down. You never let me be me, and that's what I need right now. I mean, look at what you're doing right now!"

Embarrassed, Amy's cheeks turned bright red. "But, Sonic..."

"No buts, Amy. Can you please just let me be with the girl I want to be with?"

This made Amy start to cry. "You're so mean, Sonic!" Ashamed, she ran off.

Slightly worried for Sonic, Sally tried to coax him down. "Dear, are you OK? I know that took quite a beating for you, but we both know that was what was best for the both of us."

After the argument, Sonic was now in a tensed mood. "I'm fine. I could use something to get my mood back up, though."

Being the relative genius that she was, Sally was able to quickly come up with an idea. "Why don't I sing a song for you? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"It definitely wouldn't hurt. You'd have to talk to Tails first, though. Have you seen him around?"

The squirrel quickly took a quick glance around, only to notice Tails walking up the side of the crowd. "Yeah, he's right there. See you on stage!" Sally quickly gave Sonic a tiny peck on the lips before going to see Tails.

Sally quickly ran up to Tails, giving him a light noogie. "Hey there, partner!"

Tails laughed. "Hey, stop it!" Sally quickly stopped, allowing the fox to think correctly. "So, I take it you want to sing if you came to talk to me?"

Sally, whose mood had been lifted back up by the two-tailed fox, simply nodded. "Yeah, of course!"

"Well, then, I actually am still looking for people to sing tonight. You're free to perform now!"

Sally handed Tails a CD. "Just put this in your sound thingy, and I should be able to sing! It's the instrumental backing." With that, Sally quickly ran up on stage, where she was applauded just as fast.

"Hello, everyone! How's tonight going? I'm going to sing Katy Perry's new song, E.T, tonight. This is dedicated to my new boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog!" The once pleasant crowd, filled with fangirls, started to boo at the fact that someone had stolen their hedgehog. Bodyguards were brought in to disperse the ever-growing mob.

Sally looked up to the sound booth. "Are we ready to go now?" Tails gave a thumbs up. "Alright then, let's hit it!"

_**You're so hypnotizing.  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?**_

_**Your touch magnetizing,  
Feels like I am floating,  
Leaves my body glowing.**_

_**They say be afraid.  
You're not like the others,  
Futuristic lover.  
Different DNA,  
They don't understand you.**_

_**You're from a whole other world,  
A different dimension.  
You open my eyes,  
And I'm ready to go.  
Lead me into the light!**_

_**Kiss me Ki-ki-kiss me.  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison.**_

_**Take me. Ta-ta-take me.  
Wanna be a victim.  
Ready for abduction.**_

_**Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch is so foreign.  
It's supernatural.  
Extraterrestrial.  
**_

Sonic smiled. It figured that it would be Sally who could see their relationship in such a different light. In a way, they were from different worlds; Sally being a princess, Sonic being a hero. But that, in Sonic's opinion, was what made them so great for each other!

_**You're so supersonic.  
Wanna feel your powers.  
Stun me with your lasers.  
Your kiss is cosmic.  
Every move is magic.**_

_**You're from a whole other world,  
A different dimension.  
You open my eyes,  
And I'm ready to go.  
Lead me into the light!**_

_**Kiss me. Ki-ki-kiss me.  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison.**_

_**Take me. Ta-ta-take me.  
Wanna be a victim.  
Ready for abduction.**_

_**Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch is so foreign.  
It's supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial.**_

Sally was absolutely rocking the song on stage, putting Amy in even more disgust. Of all people, why would Sonic choose Sally? It just didn't make sense to her.

_**This is transcendental  
On another level.  
Boy, you're my lucky star.**_

_**I wanna walk on your wave length,  
And be there when you vibrate.  
For you I'll risk it all.  
All!**_

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me!  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison.**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me!  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction.**_

_**Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch so foreign.  
It's supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial.**_

_**Extraterrestrial!  
Extraterrestrial!**_

_**Boy, you're an alien,  
Your touch so foreign!  
It's supernatural,  
Extraterrestrial!**_

Jumping down from the stage, Sally rushed to Sonic. "Hey, did that make you feel better? I hope you liked my performance!"

Sonic just simply smiled. "Sally, that was great. You were awesome out there!" Much to the disgust of the crowd and Amy, but to the delight of the two it mattered to the most, Sonic and Sally entered into a long, drawn-out kiss. "Sally, how could we have spent so many years together without doing this?"

"I have no idea. But now, we're together, and that's all that matters."

* * *

Wow! That's quite a shakeup, isn't it? Don't forget to friend me on Facebook, as I'll be doing more stuff on there! And please review with some more SE requests!

The Sonic characters are owned by Sega and Archie, respectively. The song "E.T." is by Katy Perry. The lyrics are a revised version from AZLyrics.


	20. Knuckles: I Hope This Gets To You

Hello, everyone! I realize it's been a while, but I've been doing a lot recently. Anyways, I wanted to direct your attention to a new site I've been really active on recently; SoccerGame . Com. This is, of course, a soccer/football fantasy/sim site. However, it has a fun, cartoony feel that makes it easy to love. I've created a team on there called the Sonic Hedgehogs, and I encourage everyone here to PM Project Mobius in the game!

So, I personally love this song. It's simple, yet sentimental – and therefore, a near-perfect song. Please read and review!

* * *

After seeing Sally's performance, Knuckles was easily discouraged. It seemed like everyone else had a boyfriend or girlfriend they could count on. Sonic and Sally, Silver and Blaze, Vector and Vanilla... Where did it end?

Definitely not with Rouge and Shadow. Knuckles truly had feelings for Rouge, and they both knew it. But why did he have to act like such an idiot towards her? It seemed like, even though he cared more about Rouge that he acted, he couldn't contain himself from hanging out with other women and constantly yelling at her.

However, it did seem as if there was one person who actually liked Knuckles for who he was; Shade. But then again, they had barely hung out for more than a half hour, and she had already given him her phone number. Did she actually want to be with him, or did she not know what her feelings were?

As of then, it didn't matter to the red echidna. He needed a confidence-booster, so he decided to Skype call Shade on his iPhone. (What was the number again? That's right, 742-339-5689!).

Shade was surprised. Her crush was actually calling her! She was hesitant to answer, but pulled out her computer (which was flashing) and hit the button. "Hey-Woah! You're here! I can see you!" Shade started to laugh.

"What? Surprised to see how good I look?" Knuckles flexed his arms, to the delight and continued chuckling of the echidna on the other end.

"Why did you call me? I know you want to talk to me, but you know that I'm on tour right now!" Shade moved the phone away so Knuckles could see that she was on a tour bus.

Knuckles gulped. What was he supposed to say? He had to come up with something fast. "Well... you know we really hit it off here last week, but now you're gone, and it's just not the same."

Shade blushed. Was Knuckles really saying what she thought he was saying? "Thanks, Knuckies!"

Now it was time for the red echidna to blush. Few people actually had the will to give him pet names! "I also wanted to sing a song for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure! I just want to know if it's OK with Tails!"

"Oh, of course it is. Isn't that right, little man?" Knuckles yelled up to the two-tailed fox, who was having a hard time finding singers. "Actually, it's-"

"Great! Take this!" Knuckles threw his iPhone up to the unexpecting fox, who fumbled it in his hands before gaining control.

"Wait, what?" Tails looked into the phone, noticing a peach echidna laughing at the other end. "Knuckles, what is this?"

"Just hold it up to the stage!" The cardinal echidna quickly jumped onto center stage, to the delight of many of the fans there. After the longest applause seen yet for Knuckles, the echidna stepped up to the mic. "¡Buenas noches, personas!" The crowd laughed at the Spanish. "Anoche, I'm singing I Hope This Gets To You by The Daylights. Espero que te gusta la canción, Shade!" Knuckles winked at the iPhone that Tails was still forced to hold.

_**I've been searching for a couple words.  
They could grow wings and fly like birds,  
'Course I know it sounds absurd,  
But when you're in love, all the lines get blurred.**_

_**Do you remember, a thousand lights?  
we danced like kids, as the traffic drove by.  
I can't help I got you memorized.  
Imagine the world, it feels smaller tonight.**_

_**And I hope, this,  
I hope this gets to you,  
To you.  
And I hope, this,  
I hope this gets to you.**_

Shade knew that Knuckles couldn't see her right now, but she was crying on the other side of the iPhone. Her man had such a powerful rock voice, and it made the song sound so strong! And yet, she couldn't help but love the song and feel so weak under it.

_**I knew I'd found what I was looking for  
Sitting Indian style on the kitchen floor.  
You're like pretty Grace Kelly in a black and white scene,  
And you're batting your eyes 'cause you know it kills me.  
You think you feel my heart jumping through my chest?  
When you look at me, it beats three times as fast!  
And all of this is passing us too quick for regrets!  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!**_

_**And I hope, this,  
I hope this gets to you.  
To you.  
And I hope, this,  
I hope this gets to you.  
To you!  
And I hope, this,**_

_**I hope this gets to you!**_

After a round of heartfelt applause, Knuckles excitedly ran towards Tails, stealing his iPhone from him and smiling at Shade on the other side. "Hey! Did you like it?"

Shade was still crying on the other side. "That... that was great, Knuckies. Honestly. I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. We're making a rest stop. Bye!"

"Bye!" Wow! Knuckles didn't realize that Shade was so emotional! She was generally a really reserved person, but he just guess that something from being on tour brought out the emotions in her.

However, Knuckles now had a question for himself; did he actually like Shade? He knew that he started going out with her to make Rouge jealous, but she had really brought out the best in him, nearly the opposite of the white bat. He just felt different around her...

* * *

And so, that's it for this chapter! Thank you for reading, and please review with more SE requests!

All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA. The song "I Hope This Gets To You" is by The Daylights. The lyrics are a revised version from LyricsCafe.


	21. Shadow: Rope

Hello, everyone! It's been forever, hasn't it? ;)

I've updated the Project: Mobius Fab 50. If you haven't checked it out yet, click here! I update it every Monday night, so expect an update in 24 hours!

Anyways, Chapter 21 is starring our own blackjack, Shadow! Please read and review; the next chapter is an SE, so please throw out requests!

* * *

Shadow watched as Knuckles made his performance to Shade. "Good, maybe he'll be off my back", he thought. He hated how the red echidna was always loving on his girlfriend. When would he realize that Rouge didn't like him still?

Shrugging, the black hedgehog turned his thoughts to himself. Being with Rouge, he felt different than he normally did. Granted, he had never been in a relationship before. But he was still trying to figure out what makes a person act different when you're with someone.

And, being a person that generally didn't have to deal with so many emotions, he had to get them out. Being a newbie at romance, he decided to talk to talk to another non-expert in romance, Vector. He caught up to the green crocodile, giving him a quick, "Hey, Vec!" as he directed him away from Vanilla and Cream.

Vector was slightly worried. It wasn't like Shadow talked to him very often. Hopefully something wasn't up. As he walked towards the ebony hedgehog, he replied with a simple, "What's up?"

Shadow sighed. "Well, I've been having some girl problems. No, not girl problems. More like me problems." Vector gave him a troubled look. "What?"

"You know I'm not the guy to talk to you about this, right? I've spent a good part of my life recently trying to get Vanilla's satisfaction. You think I've been thinking about me?"

"Well, that's the problem I've been having recently. As you know, Rouge tends to be a little bossy. Instead of fighting for myself, I just end up saying "Yeah, honey", or "OK, girl" to whatever she says. What should I do?"

Vector shrugged, putting his hands up in the air. "I don't know. What do you want me to say? I guess that maybe you should talk to her. But," Vector pointed to the stage, "You could sing first. Maybe do the two at the same time? Anyways, I gotta catch up with my group. See ya!"

Shadow was slightly frustrated as the crocodile ran away. Why did everyone expect him to sing? He had already sung two songs! "Oh,well", he thought. "At least I won't have to sing later."

Shadow slowly walked up onto the stage, barely escaping being marauded by hordes of fan girls. Considering the fact that he was now going out with Rouge, that definitely wouldn't look good on his record. "Wow, guys. So, what's going on?" Again, Shadow was almost brought down off the stage, only to be "saved" by the many bodyguards there.

"So, anyway, this song's for my girlfriend, Rouge. It's Rope by the Foo Fighters. Thank you, and please listen, girl!" Shadow gave a slight wink in Rouge's direction, trying to keep her in a good mood.

_**This indecision's got me climbing up the walls.  
I've been cheating gravity and waiting on the falls.  
How did this come over me? I thought I was above it all.  
Our hopes gone up in smoke, swallow your crown.**_

_**(Yowh!)  
On a kiss, I thought I'd save my breath for you.  
(Yowh!)  
On a kiss, I thought I'd save my breath for you.**_

_**Give me some rope I'm coming loose. I'm hanging on you.  
Give me some rope I'm coming loose. I'm pulling for you now.  
Give me some rope I'm coming out of my head, into the clear...  
When you go I come loose!  
**_

After hearing some of the lyrics, Rouge did a double-take. What was the black hedgehog talking about? "Our hopes gone up in smoke"? If Shadow was really serious about what he was singing, he should have talked to her first.

_**These premonitions got me crying up a storm.  
Leave your condition, this position does no harm.**_

_**(Yowh!)  
On a kiss, I thought I'd save my breath for you.  
(Yowh!)  
On a kiss, I thought I'd save my breath for you!**_

_**Give me some rope I'm coming loose. I'm hanging on you!  
Give me some rope I'm coming loose. I'm pulling for you now!  
Give me some rope I'm coming, out of my head, into the clear...  
When you go I come loose.  
**_

It was time for an epic guitar solo! Shadow grabbed the guitar sitting on the side of the stage and started jamming. He was actually very good at playing guitar, and got much applause from his fans for his talent.

_**Give me some rope I'm coming loose! I'm hanging on you!  
Give me some rope I'm coming loose! I'm pulling for you now!  
Give me some rope I'm coming, out of my head, into the clear...  
When you go, I come loose!**_

The crowd went crazy to Shadow's performance, having a borderline-raucous applause. Shadow was able to mutter an "Umm... Thank you!", before he was forced to Chaos Control away from the stage. He luckily (or unluckily, if you want to put it that way) teleported next to Rouge, who he had meant to talk to. However, the white bat gave him a glare. "So, Shadow, what was that about?"

Realizing that he may be in a sticky situation, the ebony hedgehog gave a cheap laugh. "Well, I meant to talk to you about that, but... I wasn't sure what to do. I've never been in a relationship this intimate before."

Rouge pondered this for a moment. She hadn't really ever thought about that before! "OK, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you've been kind of, umm, demanding a little bit to me. You've always been like that to me, but you've been bossier since we started going out. Have you acted like that to all of the guys you have gone out with, or do you expect me to take it easier? I mean, I don't really care, but I'd like to know."

The ivory bat forced out a laugh. "What do you mean, you don't care? It's obvious you care!" She decided to tone it down a bit. "I'm sorry about that. It's mainly just me, but I promise I'll try to work on it, OK?"

Rouge gave Shadow a deep kiss, which lasted a few seconds. "That's fine, honey. I can work with that."

The white bat's opposite lover returned the kiss, along with her gum. She took a sigh of relief; there was really nothing to worry about at all.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter for you! Please review and make more SE requests (as long as they haven't sung yet tonight); the next chapter's an SE!

All Sonic characters are owned by SEGA. The song "Rope" is by the Foo Fighters. The lyrics are a revised version from AZLyrics.


End file.
